Young Justice Outsiders rant
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: This is my rants to Young Justice Outsiders so far, my view on it and what I want and hope to happen in it. I will be discussing the episodes, my own theories, and the ships and couples within the show. As more episodes or info comes out or I think of something I will post. Currently Season 3 part 2 teaser
1. Episodes 1-6

This is my review to Young Justice Outsiders so far, my view on it and what I want and hope to happen in it. I will be discussing the episodes, my own theories, and the ships and couples within the show.

* * *

Hello there lovely people, I know that most people in reviewing for the show do it through youtube, but I am not as savvy as that so I have decided to share my thoughts on the show this way. Every week when new episodes come out I will do a new review for it, and since I believe and am pretty sure three episodes will be released every week I will review them all in each chapter. This one I am doing the first 6 episodes since those are the ones already out. Without further ado, let's get into it:

Prince's all- I thought it was a good introduction to the season, we got to see the team as they are now as well as the Justice league and events are already set in motion to help the season move forward such as Batman's team. Something I found interesting that the heroes now have to follow rules in order to do their job which gives the show a more real effect to it. Also in just this episode the show has gotten so much more brutal showing us the actual bodies of the royals after they were murdered. And it is funny Dick banned his friends together to go on an undercover mission like in season 1. I also felt so sad for Black lightning, finding it cool though with him in Young Justice especially as he also has his own show at the moment.

Royal we- Helga Jace kept confusing me over the these episodes seeming to be both good and evil especially in this one, but I am glad she turned out good in the end. Halo nearly being buried alive kinda freaked me but I am so glad Artemis saved her. Superboy was awesome in this, surviving Plasmus, I found it humorous of him growling and with him mourning the mother box broke my heart for how sad the moment was. I did like that the episode picked up right where we left off and goes straight into the next one so it is perfect to binge these three together.

Eminent threat- The caper of the Markovia mission with us fully seeing Brion's power and his smackdown with his uncle who indeed was revealed to be the traitor which was kind of obvious since the beginning, but nice to be confirmed. And we did see more of Halo's powers and I was truly terrified when Plasmus burned her alive but found it amazing how she came back to like and even healed what of her was burned. Side note the hijab does really suit her but her hair is also so beautiful. The ending was quite depressing, Brion being banished, Plasmus dying, and the mission team having to figure out what to do now.

Private security- This episode is a filler which if you ask me isn't that bad of a thing, most shows have filler episodes probably at least once a season most times as well. Plus in this episode we got to see the 'Roy trio' as I like to think of them as and will be referring to them as such. It was nice to see them all together and to stop Brick and his crew along with Nightwing, and if we see more of them together in future episodes that would be amazing. Plus the whole thing with the SUV just cracked me up, truly priceless. I am glad they touched once more on how Dr. Fate is using Zatara and find it sad they him and Zatanna only have an hour together, once a year. And is it just me or did he get super old over the past 7 years. I mean I know he aged but I didn't think he was so old in the first season that 7 years later he has completely white hair. And I loved seeing Conner basically be a calm and understanding mentor to Brion being all angry and hot tempered much like the former was years ago. And I find it cool he fixes bikes, makes me wonder if M'gann also has a normal job.

Away mission- We finally get to see the team in action which is nice and once again the team is small. I hope they do explain what happened to the other members. We at least know Beast boy is now on a tv show, which I find kinda silly. It was cool to see New Genesis and Bear again, makes me wanna see more of it and the forever people, especially since we only got one episode of them in season 1. It was interesting to find out M'gann's brother is evil and helping the bad guys especially since he is doing so much damage and did so much. I felt so bad for Forager, my sweet boy was only trying to help and he got banished and disowned from his own people, that broke my heart. Luckily he gotten taken to Earth but still he had to leave him home, the poor thing. Back on Earth Halo and Brion got proper interactions and we saw more of their powers which was unique and Halo getting a new name. I am also glad Brion is staying, he needs people especially after just about losing his family.

Rescue Op- Brion, Halo, and Forager all met and bonded, the two boys now roommates which I hope we see more of that, it will probably be very humorous. Forager and the bioship was cute especially as he considers her apart of his hive which I loved along with Halo/Violet and Brion, they are like a little family in a way. And Violet dubbing herself Violet was nice and completely accepting it even after remembering more of herself, as if embracing her new superself. Also 6 episodes and she has died 3 times, half the episodes she has died, I really hope they don't kill her again or constantly keep killing her, that's gonna get real tiring quick. We did get to see them use their powers in the field but as they are all inexperience it failed sadly and resulted in them being rescued. And by the end of it all a new team is being formed which so crash! And finding out who Dick has been talking to is nice even though we all knew already.

* * *

That is my general view on the episodes so far. I do have a few theories from them also from other reviews I have seen myself.

Theories:

Red Ninja- Many as well as myself believe he is Jason Todd which makes sense since it seems he knows Dick and is with Ra's al Ghul who uses the lazarus pit to revive dead mainly himself though he could have fairly easily used it to revive Jason who lost his memories from dying and now works for him.

Talia's baby- We saw Talia al Ghul holding a baby when the heroes left infinity island, and anyone who knows anything about her knows she is one of the various love interests to Batman and they actually have a child together in some versions. Damian Wayne. So it is very likely that the baby is Damian and the most logical solution.

Oracle- I actually thought that at some point Barbara would become Oracle and they indeed made it happen. But no one knows about her except Dick which interests me, makes me wonder if everyone thinks she is dead or something along those lines. Hopefully we will learn more of what happened to her soon and if anyone else knows about her.

Wally/Kid Flash- I have three theories about him, one is that he went into the speed force and is stuck there. Another is that he wounded up on a different earth and got stuck there. The final theory is that he went through time, either forwards or backwards. Point is I don't think he is dead, and they might reveal his fate either this season or in possible future seasons.

Tara- I found out from research that she is also Terra, for those who read the comics or have seen Teen titans she has earth powers like her brother but she can manipulate rocks and suck. In episode 6 we saw a member of the League of shadows drop a rock on their target, just about confirming this is Terra, which makes me think Deathstroke now runs the league since him and Terra usually end up working together in most versions.

Roy Trio- Perhaps like Will suggested they all end up working for bowhunter security and we see more of them working together, I would truly love that and I personally think we all would.

New Genesis- We will see more of it this season I think especially with apocalypse in the mix, finding out more of the gods and the bug people and seeing them all in action and perhaps in war against apocalypse, and hopefully with this we will see the forever people again.

Violet/Halo- I have done a little research on her and for starters I like that they changed her from a blonde caucasian chick to being middle eastern, giving the show more diversity, I find it interesting. We probably will continue to see more flashbacks for her especially if she continues to gain memories, but perhaps not all. From what I read she either shares a body with a ancient spirit or the spirit has completely taken her and how she was before is dead I don't quite remember and they most likely will make it different in the show. But I do wish to know more of her, and I wonder if while she was working in the palace if her and Brion ever met but I doubt it since he didn't recognize her but he also seemed to forget naming her so you never know.

Forager- This isn't a theory thing for him just my thoughts on him, he is a sweet innocent bug that needs love, affection, protection, and anyone who disagrees just keep it to yourself. In some of the other reviews I have seen people haven't necessarily liked him but I think he is a great character and I can't wait to see more of him. I WILL PROTECT THIS INNOCENT CHILD!

Season 1 and 3- If you ask me the two season parallel each other in so many ways. A team being formed, the speech berating the new team but also congratulating and forming it at the same time, a hot headed guy who can't control his temper with destructive powers, girl with multiple and amazing powers who is having trouble fighting in(To make clear I am referring to M'gann), a shady scheme going on that is important but not necessarily the main focus(Cadmus), the hot head and new girl being cute together-and hopefully becoming a couple(I will touch more on that in my shipping section). Those are all the ones I am noticing but if anyone else sees any let me know.

Sphere- It seems Sphere and Halo are connected, they already seem to have a strong bond and seemed to like one another upon their first meeting and in all but one instance Sphere has glowed purple when Halo has healed herself making it almost seems like Sphere needs to be close in order for her to heal herself.

* * *

Now I know many probably aren't as concerned with shipping in the show at the moment and what is going on with the couples or potential couples, but I do! And as a shipper and since no one has touched on it, I will step up and do it myself!

Connor/Superboy and Megan/Miss Martian- Finally! After all this time they are engaged and happily together living a suburban life and a superhero life at the same time. I think that they will keep the couple together since they were pushed and shipped since season 1 and their first meeting even! These two deserve happiness and to be together which this season is giving us, and hopefully by the end of the season or the show at the latest they will get married and on screen so we can all bask in the glory of Supermartian wedding!

Bear and Dreamer- In episode 5 we see Bear, a member of the forever people who we haven't seen since season 1 and he kinda implies he is in a relationship with Dreamer who is also of the forever people. I would love to see these two interact as a couple and what they are like especially since we didn't see that when we first saw them in season 1. Hopefully we will see more of them in this season.

Tim/Robin and Cassie/Wonder Girl- I found it adorable in the end of season 2 they slipped them in making them holding hands when talking to Virgil and how Cassie kissed Tim. I was hoping with season 3 we would see more of them, and we did see them hold hands again but it is obvious with Batman's new team their relationship is going to be strained. Hopefully by the end of the season things will be resolved and they will be happy together again.

Artemis/Tigress and Wally/Kid Flash- It seems Artemis is still mourning Wally which is understandable, I hope they keep her single if Wally is never brought back only in the sense of they were perfect for each other in this and if they can't be together, they should just leave Artemis on her own in love, plus she is strong enough that she doesn't need a man. But her and Wally deserve happiness together.

Jaime/Blue Beetle and Traci/Thirteen- People might think this is speculation that I am shipping these two but they are a confirmed in the show actually. From what little I have read and seen of them I think they are cute together and I would love to see more of them but not sure it will last. Only since there is a theory that a character will come out as gay this season since she is in the comics and has a girlfriend who is in the justice league I believe. But for now I find them cute especially since we got a bridal style carry, I LOVE THAT! If they are together I am fine with that but if they end up splitting I'm good with that as well, this is a ship I am okay with either way.

Dick/Nightwing and Barbara/Oracle- It was confirmed that they are officially together and in secret in episode 6, Barbara in hiding with only Dick knowing. I have shipped these two in other shows and happy they are together in this. Though I do also ship Dick with Starfire, all depends on the verse. What's nice about DC which I am not sure if I said before but with multiple Earth's you can ship someone with different people and not be too conflicted with the multiverse thing. It has kinda been hinted at since season 1 something might happen with these two and now they have made it official and I hope they keep them together as they are cute and I think are good for one another. I also wonder if they got together before Barbara got stuck in the wheelchair or perhaps after the incident they became a couple. If prior and people thought she died that makes me think of Artemis and Wally.

Will/Red Arrow and Jade/Cheshire- These two have had an on again off again relationship if you ask me. Though they did get married-might still be for all I know-and had a child together-who is so adorable-with Will now taking care of her and Jade MIA. I know from trailers we will see her and kinda hope we see family dynamic with the three and even Artemis and find out what happened. My best guess Jade is sticking to a life of crime while Will quit to take care of their kid. I hope they do wish good things for this couple, I like good guy bad guy relationships.

Dinah/Black Canary and Oliver/Green Arrow- Another ship I have shipped in other dc shows. They have been together since Season 1 and sprinkled about the show, but are now another relationship strained by the Batman's new team. And another I hope can work it out and still be stable after all this. Plus they have been together for 7+ years, you would think by now they would be married or something.

Brion/Geo-Force and Violet/Halo- These two are the only actually ship on this list as the rest are canon or believe canon. In the first three episodes, these two didn't interact at all, same goes for episode 4 actually they didn't interact until Away mission. They both are strays at the moment, forced to leave their homeland and now staying in America with Superboy and Artemis respectively.

And if you ask me personally and something I kinda mention early, I strongly believe these two are the newest Supermartian and hear me out. Brion is a hothead with anger management issues and rather destructive powers he needs to learn to use properly. Violet is a girl forced to leave her homeland and in Markovia treated horribly just for who she was, having amazing and many powers and curious of the world around her. The two of them together are sweet, he shows a softer side around her and is genuinely kind to her but still can get annoyed with her. She wants to help him with her first try and way only seeming to make him angrier and when she is in danger or hurt he gets protective and extra violent. Even as I am this I thought of more parallels between the two couples.

They were cute in episode five, I liked when she was flying next to him through the yard he gently pulled her back down, and she wanted to help him but how she said it only made him angry. Then I actually read this but I forget where, he was showing off his powers to her and impressing her, and if you pay super close attention he smiled at her when she complimented him and got angry when the others showed up. It was also rather cute when he burned his clothes she in a way calls him handsome and he was just all embarrassed, it also seems before he gets angry for calling him broken again he takes what she says into account if you notice his facial expression. When she was healing herself it was cute how he called her Violet and hoped she was alright, and when he said he had to leave and she pleaded with him to not go he actually seemed to not want to. And with her not wanting him to go was also super adorable and she smiling when he decides to stay.

Then in the next episode they are once again walking together through the yard when Violet gets hungry, he gets concerned before she tells him the problem. Then it is adorable how he picks and apple for her and brushes it off, chuckling at how she is amazed by the simple fruit. Just the smile he gives her in most interactions between them is so heartwarming I very much love it! And them talking in sync another thing of them that made me squeal, and if you notice when M'gann looks at the bioship Violet looks up at Brion and that is just another adorableness! Upon Brion deciding to go to Infinity island Violet wished to help and even got them their ride. When on Infinity island and talking about her name, she decides to call herself Violet after Brion called her that and she got upset when he seemed to forget about it but happy again when he called her Halo for the mission. In the fight against Sensei when said man grabbed Violet, Brion immediately got on the defensive, upon getting her neck snap and as she fell he appeared in despair along with disbelief, and her hitting the ground made him even angrier realizing sadly she is indeed dead. When in the cell and mourning her he hugs her to him blaming himself, overjoyed she when she fixes her neck and is alive.

Also something else that is gonna be in a future episode obviously since it hasn't been seen yet, we see Halo smile sweetly and shyly at someone who I am assuming is Brion but we can only see the back of his head which makes it slightly hard to tell but it makes the most sense and looks like his suit. And I know I have ranted on about these two it is a actually an entire page long but I strongly believe there is romantic feelings between these two which I hope they bring out within the show and make canon. And like I said they make me think of them as the next supermartian and I honestly think they are good for one another, as Halo is very understanding and wants to help Brion with his powers and his sister, and he shows his kinder softer side around her and with him being a Markovian and with all the racism Violet has had and might still have to deal with, having him even as just a friend might make things better for her.

* * *

That is all I have right now. I did find out-should have probably edited this up top but didn't feel like it-this coming Friday three new episodes will be released, then 4 which will bring us to 13 episodes, and then apparently another hiatus will take place until June. I really wish we didn't have to endure another long break but hopefully with that in June they will do 3 weeks of 3 and then the last 4, and not do a new episode every week. This is nice three a week that way we get more than one but still wanting more. I did see an image for the next episode and it looks like Brion is in his mission suit so hopefully that Brion/Violet moment from the trailer happens there. The image for episode 8 is Tigress about to punch someone, and episode 9 what looks like Brion and Black lightning using their powers together attacking someone who I have seen before but can't remember his name.

Until my next review, have a lovely day and let me know what thoughts you guys have, later!


	2. Briolet

Okay, I didn't realize this until after posting thoughts of the first 6 episodes. It kinda further proves my personal thoughts of Brion and Violet being the next Supermartain, comparing the episodes Terror's and Rescue op specifically. The thought came to me last night just how similar they are so upon rewatching both-to make sure and just loved watching them-and I was actually surprised. I thought my speculation was just that and my shipperness in high gear. And I started the part before this point a few days ago but forgot to finish and now picking up and at this point I HAVE MORE EVIDENCE I BELIEVE. Not just in comparing the two couples but why Brion and Violet would be great for one another.

'-'

We will be starting with comparisons though:

Brion and Connor both are major rage monsters for starters to simple put. Though this is more of the case of Connor when we first saw him because now he is much more calm of a person and thinks things through. They both are quick to anger especially with matters that are close to their hearts and get their emotions shaken and stirred. They also both kinda come from sheltered lives in a way. Brion is a prince who grew up pampered and protected while Connor was produced in a pod and fed information telepathically and kept under lock and key. They both also were saved by heroes and went in a match with the one largely responsible for their conditions.

Violet and M'gann are both super sweet girls that are curious to the world around them as everything is new but for different reasons. They also both have dark pasts and from places where war took place-I believe that happened on mars, could be wrong but both left because of bad conditions-and each being discriminated against and decide to hide their true selves. M'gann pretend to be a green martian and Violet takes on a new name and doesn't share what little of her past she remembers. They both also have a variety of powers and actually share flight, since we don't know all of Violet's abilities they might share another power for all we know.

Connor and M'gann had a rocky start, her using telepathy angered him but he felt remorseful and later apologized-after Kaulder gave him some well needed advice. Brion and Violet had a bit of a rocky start as well with Violet wanting to help Brion as he seemed broken to her, he taking offense by it. Though it seemed that little matter resolved itself quickly as a moment later we saw him showing her his powers. As the first season went on they slowly grew closer on missions and through school-I think we can all agree when M'gann got water dumped on her and Connor got angry about it, that was adorable and then he even gave her his coat and carried her books-until 'Terrors' when they finally kissed and became official. Despite a few miswords(Halo calling him broken) and an embarrassing accident(He burning his clothes), they seem to have a strong connection and want to help one another with anything the other might need. Since we are still early in the season there is time for them to become canon but sadly for now we must wait.

The specific parallels which I have kinda stated but will make them clear:

-Rocky starts but fixed quickly

-One naming the other(Brion naming Violet and M'gann naming Connor)

-Obvious chemistry

-Guys getting super protective when the girl is hurt or in danger

The night before I decided to head to google to find anything for Brion and Violet(Possible ship names circling about Briolet, Vion, Haloforce, Geohalo, all of which I love) and despite initial thoughts of no one shipping them, a lot do. The main reason I thought this is that the fanfiction websites I use have none for them so far and when I did do a general google search next to nothing came up. But I edited the search and found a lot of things, especially on tumblr, even people thinking just like me that they are like Supermartian. One review I saw on youtube even did that but they made it seem like a bad thing, it's not like the two are directly alike just similar. I think it's nice especially as Supermartian is my favorite ship on the show, though now it is rivaled with Briolet.

I actually have more reason than just Supermartian why I ship these two. As said earlier they have great chemistry with one another and already seem to have possible romantic feelings towards one another. They both were also forced to leave their homelands but for different reasons, so that also helps them in becoming close as being in similar situations. They also want to help the other and do what they can it seems, Violet wanting to help Brion find his sister and Brion helping Violet learn more.

When Violet 'died' in front of Brion, he was mortified, finding it impossible to believe that she died. But he knew she did and with her falling to the ground he completely loses it more than when Sensei wouldn't tell him anything about Tara which ultimately resulted in them getting captured. He felt so guilty about her dying, blaming himself-it was essentially his fault-and just holding her to him; her coming back he was so relieved and happy. I feel like this will make an impact on future episodes, him dealing with the guilt of Violet dying because of his own recklessness he will probably be very protective of her.

I also like relationship of royalty with commonfolk, since Brion is still a prince even in exile. Something I wonder is if they at all interacted before this whole mess as she was a servant in the palace. But he was gone for two years so it is unlikely but never say never. And thinking about it hard I wonder if Violet will remember she letting the assassins in that killed the King and Queen; even though technically they got through the security because of Delamb but she opened the door that let them in. I feel like that could cause conflict between the two but also strengthen the bond getting past it as well, if they even make it an issue at all.

And politically speaking especially within the show, the couple would be fantastic. With Violet being from Qurac and a refugee that came to Markovia, them being in a relationship might help other Markovian's accept Quraci's. Especially as the royal family has said they accept them, and it seems Brion doesn't have an resentment or racism towards Violet so it can be assumed he like his family accept Quraci's. Something I would love for them to touch on more is the racism Violet has had to deal with, perhaps her and Brion having a conversation about it and if we are really lucky he defending her from it. Also it would be nice to have an interracial couple, more cartoons need that and in this season alone we have two in the works, one being these two(the other Jeff and Helga).

Plus, they balance out one another. Violet is the calm to Brion's storm and wants to help him but perhaps doesn't know how as she is still learning. Brion is also helping Violet learn more especially with the apple scene, informing her of said object, hunger, and to find the right word to say or at least right enough. They also got their powers around the same time and both learning how to use them, it would be super cool if they could in someway combine their abilities in battle.

With Forager the three of them are a awesome trio that I love and hope we continue to see more of their dynamic together. I kinda imagine them as a family, Brion and Violet the parents and Forager the kid. Also I saw a shot for episode 7 and in it there is a cute campfire scene of them all suited up around a campfire with Brion roasting a marshmallow and seeming to be talking, Violet happily and adorably eating what I assume is a marshmallow, and Forager eating a banana while staring with a confuzzled look at the fire. I am also fairly certain that a scene I am dying to see will happen in episode 9, in one of the trailers we see Halo in her mission suit and she smiles-sweetly and shyly if you ask me-at who I assume is Brion, we can only see the back of the person's head but it is at least obvious male and it looks like his suit.

Overall I think they would make a good, and cute couple and hope that it becomes reality as it could be good for the show in a number of ways.

'-'

I plan on posting a chapter either tomorrow or Friday on what I think will happen in the next three episodes based off of the summaries and shots that have been released for them. Until then, please share your thoughts and ideas on the season with me I am always happy to hear them. And if anyone finds or writes fanfiction for Brion and Violet please let me know, I am dying to read a fanfic about them. Until next time, feel the aster.


	3. Theories for 7-9

Here is my predictions for the next set of episodes to Young Justice outsiders based on the titles, summaries, and photos that have been released. I thought it might be fun and a good idea to do this. Plus a way to get out any and all thoughts I have just from what has been released. At the end of this I will also be replying to comments that have been left by you lovely readers. Without further ado, let's get started!

'-'

Episode 7; Evolution: Aliens once again threaten the earth, but with the Justice League split and scattered, only Earth's first and greatest hero can save us!

Okay, that is very cryptic and doesn't provide much. Though we do learn that the Justice League is still having trouble with the U.N. allowing them to do their job and even though they are heroes, they can't save people when the world is against them. I'm fairly certain that Darkseid is behind this attack, makes the most sense and photos we see help with that. From the end of the summary, I assume that Superman will return from space to try and help stop this threat. I believe that because it says Earth's first and greatest hero which is either him or Batman if you ask me and in that case him and his new team would take them down I believe.

The title itself I think refers not to the summary, but Brion, Violet, and Forager evolving from three inexperienced teens(I assume Forager is a teen but have no way to confirm but that's what I am going with) into a team that is a little more experienced but still has a lot to learn. This speculation comes from shots and it making more sense to relate to that then the summary itself.

The photos I will be talking about in the order in which they are presented on the site I am looking at.

The first shot is of Connor, Dick, and Artemis in some kind of forest/mountain landscape staring over at something. It is night out, the three of them in training like outfits, specifically tank tops but looks more like a sports bra for Artemis, Dick and Artemis are smiling over at something and it seems the latter is talking while Connor is looking skeptically. If I had to guess they are looking at the outsiders trio having a bonding moment and talking about it being happy that they are getting along and hopefully training properly, while something seems to be bugging Connor or he his face is for a completely different reason. I think that the three of them will also be training specifically with the one they are connecting with, Artemis and Violet, Connor and Brion, and Dick and Forager aren't connecting per say just they are kinda the last ones left sadly. Also I am fairly certain where they are training is the island Mount Justice used to be. Just makes the most sense to me.

Next we have another nighttime image this time of Halo, she is in her mission suit and using her forcefield to block something. I have to guesses, she is training perhaps against Artemis most likely or one of the others and simply blocking the attack. The other guess is that where they are training gets attacked and she is using her shield to defend against enemies whether it be just herself or others included. Another theory I just got is that with the attack the outsiders go to help and she is blocking enemy fire. May I say I love her mission suit, it looks amazing and the fact that when she uses her powers the lines and gray of her suit glow that color, very cool. Also with the amount of night shots we are getting most of this episode will probably take place at night.

Next we get a shot of Vandal Savage talking to Lex Luthor over a large monitor, Vandal seems to be holding an electronic clipboard and Lex is in an office chair. One of two things happening, either they are in kahoots with one another and Lex is helping Vandal invade earth, or Lex is trying to talk Vandal out of what he is doing, this being because he is apart of the U.N. and actually making sure others don't try to destroy the world. With that, either he is good now and wants what is best for the world or is evil as usual and using his position to make things harder for our heroes. The last image I am talking about here because it is just a shot of Vandal's face when he is talking to Luthor most likely, and if it is at all possible he is way more terrifying now.

Next image I am guessing it is dusk, on the island where the team is training we see Brion powering up with his arms glowing and about to throw a lava blast; or what I assume is lava. I believe this connects to something in one of the trailers, Superboy dodging attacks from Brion-SB in his tank top mind you-and he says 'Let's see if you can actually hit me' but turns out Brion already got him in the chest. The times of day line up between the two and Connor's part confirms that they are on an island which is why I keep saying that.

Next, I am stunned, Jeff and Helga on a date. THIS IS AWESOME! Not gonna lie I did ship them since episode four but just thought that was crazy fan suspicions but this doesn't make it seem that way. They are somewhere really nice, looking over water I think, candle light, dressed nice. Helga I think is either talking or laughing about something, and Jeff either looks troubled or smiling lightly, hard to tell with the side angle. I hope they do continue to explore this as a possible canon pairing, I think it would be cute as they seem to connect, she knows his secret already, they understand one another, and she is a doctor so she can patch him when he gets hurt. Plus this show needs more interracial ships.

Next we get alien ships coming out of a boom tube probably in the sky and the ships I think look like Darkseid's face. Not much I can think to say about this other than if anymore ships come, they are screwed. The next shot confirms that as we now see a ton of ships that are attacking, perhaps one attacks the team and that's when Halo uses her shield.

One shot we have Forager with his helmet on in the dusk setting, I can't see his eyes but from what I can see of his face he looks sad. Perhaps he is looking at the old team bonding, Halo and Brion bonding, or just any set of the members bonding and is sad that he is no longer apart of his hive and feeling homesick. Either that or he is really confused about something, a lighter thought.

And the last shot is the most adorable-even more than the Jefferson Jace date-one for the episode if you ask me. The outsiders sitting around a campfire all suited up, Brion on one log and Halo and Forager on the other. Brion roasting a marshmallow and appears to be talking, Halo in the cutest and innocent way munching on a marshmallow I will assume is toasted, and Forager staring perplexed at the fire while peeling a banana. I wonder why he isn't eating a marshmallow, maybe he wants to eat healthier, I salute you my beautiful bug! As much as I love this scene, I got one major complaint, WHY NO CHOCOLATE OR GRAHAM CRACKERS. They are roasting marshmallows around a campfire and don't have nothing to make smores'? That just saddens me. I feel like many assumed my complaint being that Brion and Halo aren't on the same log, but they are still next to one another technically and this way they can look at one another easier so works for me!

Those are all the shots for episode 7 and from them and the synopsis it should be really interesting.

'-'

Episode 8; Triptych: As Meta-Human trafficking spreads across the United States, three very different teams of heroes seek to put a stop to it!

I looked up a Triptych, and it is a painting that is separated into three different sections which makes sense for with what the summary is. In total at the moment we have four superhero teams, The Justice League, Young justice team, Batman incorporated-that's what I am calling it until told otherwise-, and the Outsiders. If I had to guess the Justice league is who doesn't partake with all the restrictions and scrutiny they are under. Or the Young Justice team because they have to deal with something else possibly, we at least know Batman incorporated and the Outsiders do from the shots that I will get into now.

The first shot we have Halo and Forager and from what I can tell they are in Connor's garage. It seems they learned something somehow, Halo looking in disbelief and possibly slightly scared, Forager seems confused and to be asking a question I guess with his arms outstretched. We do have another garage scene this time with Artemis, Dick, and Brion, I am gonna guess it revolves around the same thing and in this Brion is talking. I am guessing it has to do with the Meta trafficking and figuring out what they are going to do.

Next shot is just Chesire's face, this at least cements her return and perhaps she will encounter the outsiders. Along with that in another shot is Sportsmaster in a city, so maybe Artemis will encounter them. I would personally love to know why she left Will and Lian.

Next we see the Outsiders, specifically Black Lightning, Nightwing, Geo-force(Brion), Halo, and Forager all running towards something, though Halo is flying with her orange halo. My guess they are going into battle and to stop trafficking that is taking place. This was in a trailer as well and from that we saw Halo fly ahead by Nightwing's orders.

Next is a Nightwing shot, and it looks to be a fight scene. A meta-human with ghost like powers I am assuming and guessing that they are at a lab that turns kids into meta humans. Next we see Tigress about to punch somebody in a hall that seems round and tubular.

Next is kinda disturbing, a metahuman that if had to guess is some version of Clayface, he just appears to be roaring. In a trailer we saw Robin go against him sorta so this guy is definitely being dealt with by Batman incorporated.

Next we got a guy that is dark skin, I am getting a hispanic vibe from him especially with his tan skin tone, he has black hair in a low ponytail, a goatee, wearing what I can see a white dress shirt that is unbuttoned letting us see his chest hair and a gold chain necklace, black gloves, holding what looks like a magician's wand. I have no idea who this guy is or could be, I love DC but don't read the comics so I don't know all the inner workings, if anyone knows who this guy is can a let me know, it's killing me.

Next is a shot of Batman and Robin, I am gonna assume that they are in the batcave as they need a base and I can't think of anywhere else. They look like they are watching a monitor so perhaps watching a news report of what is going on.

The final shot, I think it is the league of assassins possibly. The scene is a man being, I assumed zapped by lightning or frozen as it looks like Killer frost doing it, a guy standing behind her with one of the creepiest faces I have ever seen, and a short blonde girl watching next to them. My guess is that this is Tara, she doesn't look much like her picture from episode 1 but it has been 2 years so she obviously would change.

That is episode 8, looks jammed back and totally crazy, can't wait to see how it goes!

'-'

Episode 9; Home Fires: The light has hired an intergalactic assassin but who is the intended target?!

Not gonna lie when I first read the title I thought it said Home Fries. The assassin is Lobo for those who don't know, I honestly didn't know myself it said so with the episodes. Just from the title and pictures before getting into the analyzing, I think Lobo is hired to go after Brion as he can be a threat to the light and their plans, that is just my best guess. Maybe after Gregor as well to get rid of the whole royal family.

We first get a shot of Queen bee but it is just on her face, in the trailer we did see her so it isn't that big of a surprise. I think perhaps she might enchant Lobo to make sure he does as asked.

Next we see Lobo in some weird place with odd capsules lining the sides of it, a robot looking directly at him and a beam coming from the robot getting Lobo but I don't think it is dangerous. I think it simply is implanting information into Lobo's brain so he knows what to do. Next is just hom smiling smugly, probably agreeing to the terms and excited to work.

Next we have Lobo getting attacked by what seems Geo-force and Black Lightning. Each set of powers hitting him on each side. If I am right in him going after Brion, perhaps they are at the point of taking him down or trying to.

The rest of the shots seem to take place at the same place and around the same time, the last one might have as well possibly but can't tell. The setting is like ruins or something I believe, that is how it looks to me. First is Forager looking so happy and excited it melts my heart. Next is Forager, Halo, Tigress, and Superboy looking at something or someone, their faces a mix of shock and confusion. In another Jeff using his lightning to shoot something or someone. In the next is Nightwing, Superboy, and Forager all looking battle ready and about to face off with someone who I am guessing is Lobo. Next we see Helga is there, Halo is standing in front of her powered up yellow looking ready to shoot someone. Lastly is what makes me think Brion is the target, him as Geo-force looking to be angrily talking to someone, but we are looking at him through the lense one uses to help in aiming when shooting a gun of sorts.

With Helga there, if her and Jeff do indeed have feelings for one another and something happens to her, I feel like he would explode in rage or if something happened to him she would go into doctor mode.

This is also when I believe a super adorable Briolet moment will take place. In one of the trailers, and I have mentioned this before, Violet as Halo is smiling at someone in a sweet and earnest way that melts my heart. I am strongly certain that it is Brion, and based on the little background I have seen from that it looks like the setting from the shots with the outsiders in episode 9. Also it would be so cute if Brion gets shot Halo protects him with her shield, that would be awesome.

That is all for the episodes, I don't really have more speculation at the moment or if I do I don't remember it.

'-'

Now for reviews. It'll be for the reviews for both my chapters so far and not just one.

Chapter 1;

Deenew27: It is indeed about time Supermartian got engaged. OUR SHIPPER WISHES ARE COMING TRUE! And believe me I thought I was the only one who shipped them at first two, luckily we aren't the only ones.

RMPC: That does make sense, I wish they would find a way that Zatara could be free and Doctor fate could still be around. Creepy thought but what if his host could be a dead person, just so that way he wouldn't be taking over one's life and have them not live it anymore.

Knight1999: No idea what reddit is.

Guest(Guest): Now that you bring it up, I never realized that. It would be interesting to see Dick shed tears especially in respect to Wally, I think that is needed. Considering the show is being less cartoony and more real this season it could very well happen. And we all sincerely want and need Wally to come back, even if he doesn't join the team and we only see him every once in a while like in season 2 that would be so much better than him being 'dead'. I put that in quotes as I firmly believe he ain't.

Knightwing20042: Glad you agree, nice to know others share my thoughts. I won't lie, I ship Dick with multiple people but that is also more based for the fandom. In Teen titans with Starfire, the original Batman with Barbara, and in season 1 I did ship the him and Zatanna. I do slightly ship that but also Dick and Barbara, honestly I just want him happy. And with the whole multiverse thing he could be with each girl just on a different earth. I like the Violet theory and it does make sense, though how her powers are used and how the lanterns use theirs is slightly different but same concept. It would be cool if there was a connection, also with the whole lantern thing in mind I am surprised there isn't one on the team already. I think 'Gardita' could be cute, but don't ship it so much myself. I did at one point ship Beast boy and Terra but I am honestly more for Beast boy and Raven. I have seen Teen Titans vs Justice League but that's it, might watch the others eventually.

Chapter 2;

Knightwing20042: That seems likely and that would be nice that way we would only be focused on one thing for the main story which would be nice. That could happen, it is a world filled with superheroes in which the Roy trio exists and are all brothers so anything could happen. Interesting theory, love it!

Silcrow: Thank you, they are just so unique I love it!

'-'

I do have a theory about Tara, in perhaps she wasn't kidnapped. Okay, let's say her uncle did take her and had the experiment done on her to make her meta active, but what if she left on her own or say the League of Assassins came to recruit and she decided to go with them. And perhaps she wanted her meta gene activated and figured out Baron Delamb was running it and asked him to do so. That theory might be a little far fetched and crazy but for all we know it could have happened. Also I forget if I stated this in the first chapter but I will say it once more for good measure. I believe Deathstroke became the new leader of the League of Assassins, it makes sense with his background and especially with Tara in the mix. For those who don't know Tara is Terra, she was a member of the titans but betrayed them for Slade and in most versions of her I believe she ends up working for him, some versions creepier than others.

And something I am curious about, why are they only taking kids for the metahuman trafficking? I mean adults can have meta-genes as well so it makes one wonder. I mean honestly they could just take a bunch of homeless people to work on, less likely to draw attention when thinking about it no matter how scary. I started thinking it would be easier to control kids but then I remembered there are control devices so it wouldn't even matter. If anyone knows or thinks they know please share with me, I am rather curious.

'-'

That is all I got for now. Well for main topic wise. I do have a question for all of you, the question being should I write a fanfiction for Brion and Violet? I know I want to write a fanfic where Wally isn't dead that will include Briolet and other ships, but should I make a story that focuses mainly on them. I do have a few ideas in mind that more or less run along the same premise.

-One is if Brion never left to study for two years abroad and him and Violet meet before the events of outsiders.

-Another if Tara was never kidnapped, but meta trafficking was still taking place and Violet does come to Markovia and works in the palace just like the show.

-This one is not set in the canon verse, but Violet does come to Markovia from Qurac and ends up working in the royal palace. But no superheroes or meta trafficking taking place.

Those are just a few ideas but with those more or less are the same and I can't pick which one I want to do. If you guys would so kind as to help me pick that would be greatly appreciated. Or if anyone has an idea I could do I will take that proudly! Until then have a lovely day, share with me your thoughts and ideas, and feel the aster.


	4. New Genesis and Apocalypse

Back again with another installment. I was rewatching episodes 5 and 6(The Briolet episodes) and thinking about the event of it and it got me thinking about some theories of sorts for the show. These are concerning apocalypse and new genesis.

It is obvious they will play a large roll in this season but what exactly they are up to is a mystery more or less. I believe they will definitely explore this more. With the war world out there and how Season 2 ended definitely made us wonder what would happen with them. Throughout the show we have seen tech from New Genesis and Apocalypse in various ways and met people from the worlds such as the New gods. This season is now focusing on it somewhat I believe and that is definitely good.

Concerning M'gann's brother M'cham(I don't know if this is correct spelling and I know I would completely butcher what he wants to be called so sorry) I believe that Apocalypse, specifically Vandal Savage is the one that hired him. Probably for the plans of the Light, whatever it is and if I had to guess they want New Genesis at war with itself so if the light does attack, it will be easier to take over. Maybe the light themselves hired him, either way they would be my best guess. And perhaps they made a deal with him specifically since they know his connection to M'gann and/or Martian Manhunter. This comes from in the newest episodes-I will post my thoughts on them more tomorrow-they seemed to know the identities of a couple of the heroes which if I had to guess was because of Will for when he was under their control.

One thing I have wondered and not sure if others do as well. If Violet/Halo has a connection to New Genesis and/or Apocalypse. In the comics apparently she died and when she did a ancient alien spirit possessed her and that's how she kept living and where she got her powers from. I am curious if they somewhat are going along that same route. Another theory I had came from Forgeror asking if she was a new god, what if she is. Let's say they are pulling a Superman and she is a new god but had to leave New Genesis for some reason or another and was sent to earth, specifically Qurac and lived her life there. It is possible as we know next to nothing about her and it would be interesting to see. Also she and Sphere seem to have a connection as said by Halo herself, plus whenever Halo heals herself and Sphere is around the latter glows along with the former. In the case of Sphere she only glows where we see the lights on her so it is slightly hard to tell. Perhaps I am completely wrong and Halo is just a girl from Earth who has had her metagene activated. But it is fun to guess.

I am also curious if we will learn more of the history of New Genesis and Apocalypse. If they are indeed are the focus of this season or even just half of it, it would be proper to learn more about the two places. Not only that but also to learn more about why they don't like one another and perhaps as well more of Mother and Father box.

That is all I have at the moment and on this topic. Like I said earlier tomorrow I will post my thoughts, theories I have, and about the ships from episodes 7-9. I have seen them already but I wanna rewatch them to make sure I missed nothing and make sure I don't miss anything in my rant about it before posting it. So until then, enjoy and stay aster.


	5. Episodes 7-9

Episodes 7, 8, and 9 came out just yesterday and OMIGODNESS THEY WERE AWESOME! I loved them, they were so well done, really interesting and loved what happened for the most part. Just like last time I will first share my thoughts and opinions on the episodes, theories brought on about them, and about the ships in the show of what happened with them and my opinion on it. I will also at the end include my responses to the latest comments on the story.

'-'

Episode 7; Evolution: Okay so for this episode I was very wrong in what would happen for the most part. Evolution referred to the evolution of man as seen through Vandal Savage. It was kinda interesting to see that part but I personally didn't like that part of the episode. I personally am not a fan of Vandal Savage, especially this version of him plus that part of the episode had too much death and violence for my taste. Seeing the team train was amazing and adorable. I love how they also got their suits and I honestly thought Forager was indeed naked which is funny since they actually revealed to be true. And I was right about the training sets, it was fun to see them and I was also right about them being at Mount Justice which I am glad we are seeing again even if it is just the island part. Also it was adorable seeing Forager not eat the banana, but the peel and Halo loving smores is adorable. But I say again, they ain't s'mores unless they got chocolate and graham crackers. And she got a new color, this one allowing her to make projections of herself or others. Now all we need is blue for the rainbow, but I also wonder if she will have pink, brown, and black. And indeed Helga and Jeff went out, and obviously had a good time which I am happy about, I like them and think they both deserve happiness.

Episode 8; Triptych: This episode was split into three parts, focusing on the groups of the outsiders, Batman incorporated, and the Justice League as it turned out. With that I will be reviewing them in that order also as that is the order we see them in. First with the outsiders they are trying to get info from Jade to find Tara. This is also at the very least there first on screen mission which I think went decent. They got three out of the five bad guys, got some info that they needed, and Halo found a new color, white which emits a bright glow from her it broke Shade's darkness and hurt him fairly badly. Also turns out the creepy guy was Shade, the little blonde girl Mist, and the one that looks like Killer Frost to be Live Wire. I do like DC but if I haven't seen it in the shows then I don't know what is going on as I don't read the comics. Next is Batman incorporated, they dealt with the Mad Hatter and Clay face. It seems that just like with Young Justice team, Batman deploys them, he probably goes on missions to but has to be careful with his current situation. The team currently consisting of Robin, Arrowette, Spoiler, and Orphan and all the females I don't know but they seem pretty cool and work together at least decently well. It was fun seeing the Mad Hatter, I saw him from the Arkham games and it is cool to see him in a show. Next with the Justice league, it was funny seeing Billy(Captain Marvel) and Barry(Flash) in the truck scene, and Barry happy at seeing Sportsmaster, loving the gig. Also that guy that looks hispanic is Abra cadabra, which I actually found out from watching 'Denial' back in season 1 but didn't see til after I posted my theories. It was funny seeing Tobias yet again, and cool seeing Kaulder as Aquaman, and it is interesting to see the reverse of how Shade came to be. And by the end we find out the leaders of the teams secretly working together. Stagg was mentioned and from what I saw in Justice League, Metamorpho used to work there and was made a meta by Stagg accidentally when he tried to kill him(Metamorpho) for dating his daughter, not sure if that is indeed the true story or just what Justice League did, or even if that will happen in Young Justice but Metamorpho is in the Outsiders I know and we will see him this season. And it turns out Oracle isn't a total secret, just to the members of the various teams, not the leaders. I also find it cute-might not be the right word but it is the one I am using-that Clay face thanked Robin for releasing him from control. I honestly like Clay face especially since the version of him I grew up with wasn't a villain by choice but by the Joker. Also where is the 6th team, I only count 5. The outsiders, Young justice team, Batman Incorporated, Justice League, and Wonder Woman's team in space. It is interesting that the teams are actually all working together but they don't know, interesting approach. Though I wonder, why would they need to be put on the stand, and why lie.

Episode 9; Home Fires: I ain't Lobo's biggest fan, but find it funny when he calls himself Main Man. The super kids playdate was also one of the cutest things the show has ever done. Okay so from this, we got the Tornado twins from the Allen's, Orin and Mera's kid, Lian, Rocket a single mother with a crash kid, Karen possibly with Mal being her baby daddy, Red tornado is an adoptive father, Jeff's kids with their mother, and Lois with Superman's kid which is all so cute. Also makes me wonder, when are we gonna get a Supermartian baby apart of this bunch, that would be adorable! Also the whole thing about the light knowing about all of the super's kids is quite scary and that this is their major break glass in case of emergency option which I honestly hope they never use. Now either Lady Shiva heads or is apart of the shadows, I believe she is at least a member though leader is unclear. And as it turns out, Forager was the target, MY POOR BOY WAS IN DANGER BUT LIVES! It is awesome he was able to basically shed his skin to trick Lobo, hopefully his shell can either be repaired or like a snake can grow it back. Also again with the brutality to Violet, I don't know if she actually was killed by the attack but I don't think she would have survived from it or at the very least be able to walk again since it seemed to go straight through her spin. At least it they made her get a piece of his pinky as kind of payback. And I wonder why the Light decide to have Lobo kill Forager out of the whole team, I know they did it just to get intel and confirm what they suspected but still I mean seriously?! And it seems none of them know anything of Halo which is a good thing, but who knows how long that will last, and if when they do find out more about her if they will try to take her or kill her, something along those lines. And it is confirmed Granny Goodness is evil in this, I remember her from Teen Titans controlling them with pie, and in the Justice League as I believe the Warden of Apocalypse.

'-'

Theories

Time: This is referring to how the time flows during the show. At this point we are already to the end point of September which is advancing so much quicker than any of the other seasons. I think that by episode 13 we will be at the point of New years, with the end season ending on July 4 of 2019. This theory also coming from the fact that the season was suppose to start during 2018 late in the year but got pushed back to this year. Also with the fact that once we hit the 13th episode, they will be taking a hiatus til June, probably do what they are doing now and the show's time will line up with current time

Tara: I think by episode 13 we will finally see her, at least that is the hope. Honesty if Tara is indeed evil it would be better to bring her in sooner rather than later. It would be proper to learn what actually happened to her, from her being taken and becoming a Meta to joining the Shadows and working for them. Plus I wonder if she is evil if when we first see her she will feign innocence for a while then turn on her brother. They at least have an idea where she is and the shadows so they have a fairly good idea where to go, hopefully in the next set they take care of that. Or maybe she is a good guy, joins them, and stays on that side, or perhaps is good, but turns evil. Though I would love to see all the Markovian siblings interact personally. That needs to happen.

Goode Goggles and Granny Goodness: I started suspecting that the Goode goggles were some kind of evil device that later would be use to control people, episode 9 helping that theory. In this sense, learning they were from a corporation run by a woman known as Granny Goodness, that as those who read comics or at least have seen either Teen titans and or Justice League like myself Granny Goodness is a villain and if you have seen the Justice League in that she served as the Warden of the Warworld. So this helps in my theory that we will be focusing more on Apocalypse because of her though I am not sure if in the comics she is actually associated with the War World and Apocalypse but it would be interesting to see if they do indeed go on that route. If I had to guess, perhaps they use the goggles to control people, maybe they will be able to use them to find those with Meta genes, or the goggles can control metas. Either way I think they will be used for something sinister.

Markovia, Qurac, and Meta's: Gregor has made an announcement that Quraci's are allowed in Markovia which I am thankful for, but something I have been wondering is why the refugees are going to Markovia? I wonder if it is because the countries are neighbors possibly, or the royal family allowed them to come when the war started, or perhaps that is just where the refugees started going for no reason other than to get away. I honestly have no idea. Point is they still are allowed into the country, hopeful the people of Markovia won't be as unkind to them but there will still obviously be issues. Now Gregor needs to figure out who to let Meta's in, especially for the sake of his brother. I think that when Tara shows up and she is good, finding out she is a meta might either help or hurt in the effort of letting meta's into the country. As the family seems to possess the metagene with Gregor's not yet active if he does have one. So with most of the royal family being metas, it makes sense that they should be let into the country. I also still believe if Violet and Brion were together it would be great politically. They both are Meta-humans-whether or not they decide to share that if/when they are together and go public and reveal Violet is meta too, people at least know Brion is-, and with Violet being from Qurac it might make them more welcomed to the country. Their relationship could help connect political ties and open doors for many.

Lobo- There is a possibility the Light might hire him again for another job, they used him once so they could easily use him again. Or perhaps he somehow finds out Forager is still alive and tries once more to take him out. Maybe even if he is hired again it will be after another member of the outsiders.

'-'

Now onto my thoughts of the ships, my favorite part!

Connor/Superboy and M'gann/Miss Martian: There wasn't much between them in the past three episodes, in fact in Evolution we didn't even see Miss Martian. In Triptych they were only talked about, not actually seen with the others saying that they were 'Fixing fences' which I don't exactly know that they are talking about but can guess it is more grown up related. They were seen in the flashback of arresting Simon Stagg which I did like for them getting Stagg, and working together. In Home Fires we did see them interact which wasn't super coupley but it is always nice to see them together which I am happy about. Plus it's funny to see them discuss the Gordon Godfrey, I totally agree with M'gann that he is spouts horrible nonsense. I hope they retouch on their engagement in future episodes. Perhaps they have an engagement party, making plans for the wedding, setting the date, I would love to see M'gann picking out a dress.

Jeff/Black Lightning and Helga Jace: I did say before that I thought they would be cute together but didn't share my thoughts at first in worriedness. But these new episodes have made them official-at least they should be if you ask me from the events-so others might ship them like me. In episode 7 they actually went on a date, over a month or so passed between the episodes so I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't their first date. This date ended with them going into her hotel room and we didn't need to use our imaginations for long as in the beginning of 8 we saw them in bed together, and with the time jump they being together for two weeks at the least. Then in 9 it is sweet that Jeff was able to get her to visit Brion and Violet, so kind of him. I loved when she got angry with him because of his surprised face, priceless. Even if you don't ship them much we can all agree him wanting to keep her out of danger is super sweet!

Artemis/Tigress and Will/Red Arrow: I want to make clear, I DON'T SHIP THEM! Jeff's wife simply brought up the prospect of the two of them being a couple and that made me do a double and spit take. They are just friends if you ask me, plus it would be way to weird for them to date. He was(might still be) married to her sister and those two have a kid together, and she is still in love and mourning one of his longtime friends. Just too weird and hopefully they keep them as housemate's.

Karen/Bumblebee and Mal/Guardian: I am assuming they are still together, in episode 9 we did see Karen pregnant and I bet we all think and hope Mal is the father. Whoever is the baby daddy, Karen isn't engaged or married to anyone I believe only for the fact that she is not wearing a wedding ring, I could be wrong but it is what I am led to believe. I hope they are still together, they are so cute and it would be super adorable as they would be high school sweethearts. They probably aren't on the team anymore as they wanted to live a normal life together or left when Karen got pregnant possibly.

Orin/Aquaman and Mera: I believe in most or all versions of Aquaman Mera is indeed his wife and I like them together, in versions I have seen of them they are cute. I also think I now know why Orin is no longer Aquaman, for his son, he wants to be there for him. That is at least my hope.

Lois and Clark/Superman: I am happy in Young Justice they made them official and with a kid, I know in one of the reboots they have Superman and Wonder Woman as a couple which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but growing up with Superman and Lois being pushed together makes it hard to imagine them with anyone else.

Gar/Beast boy and Perdita. I know they weren't in these episodes, but I never really shared my thoughts on them and thought I should. I think they could make a cute couple, but I prefer Beast Boy with Raven personally, when I was little I kinda did like him with Terra but not so much anymore, I just love BBRae from Teen Titans in various variations plus they are opposites and opposites attract.

Violet/Halo and Brion/Geo-Force: Everything that happened with them in the recent three episodes basically proves that they have feelings for one another and eventually reveal their feelings to one another. Though with the time skips for all we know they could be in a secret relationship that they are keeping very secret. I mean we missed an entire month with them of August and only saw some of September, I wanna know what happened in between.

Starting off in episode 7, it is cool that they now have their super suits, and I love when Dick said he wouldn't be naked when training anymore thanks to his suit, Violet and Brion looked at one another. It wasn't even like a bad kind of look, just one where she smiled at him while he looked nervously at her which was rather adorable. Not only that but when Forager revealed he was naked and Violet looked away while using her arm as a shield, Brion smiles at her; hopefully finding it cute that she did that. Also can we acknowledge the fact that with Forager being naked she looks away embarrassed but when Brion was naked she did look and even flew to be closer to him. On the less shippy side this is probably due to with Brion she didn't know much and didn't see a problem with it but at this point she has learned more and knows it is impolite to do so. On the shippy side she looked due to her feelings for Brion and couldn't help herself, also with wanting to help him. The campfire scene was so cute, even though they didn't really interact I like to think he roasted the marshmallow she was eating, and technically they are sitting next to one another. I also love how he complimented her on her name Halo, saying it describes her powers and is beautiful. And when they started doing the maneuvers they had a cute banter calling one another by their codenames, and how they held hands in a way for a moment, just so adorable! He was so princely, bowing and offering her his hand, what the gentleman. Plus he watched her as she flew off and smiled so sweetly at her, my cheeks can barely take all the smiling I'm doing from them. Also this could just be me in my shipper cloud but I swear when she gets all happy about s'mores he smiles at her. Just so much cuteness of them this episode.

With episode 8, we didn't get much but we did get a lot from this little in the way of how they acted. They didn't really interact until during the mission, Geo-force rushing immediately over to Halo making sure she was alright. And her groan of pain caused him to get extremely mad at shade, charging fist first towards him when a more logical thing to do would be to throw lava, but probably wanted to cause direct pain and make sure he hit Shade. Seeing him go into the shadow she is obviously worried, and demands Shade to return him and gets angry when he refuses. She gets so emotional she finds a new color, white, which makes her glow super brightly making everyone cover their eyes from it and even breaks Shade's darkness, causing him to retreat and return Geo. Upon his return she rushes over and asks if he is okay, and before he can say fine she hugs him tightly, it would have been sweeter if he returned it but he did us one arm to keep them up and the other had his hand on waist. When he asks what happens she seems bashful and nervous about telling him, but then Forager steps in and reveals that Halo saved his life. She does look embarrassed about that being revealed but still smiles about it, Geo taking a moment to process it before smiling himself. They are so protective of one another in this episode and it is so adorable! Plus the moment she rushes to him to make sure he is alright reminds me of how in 'Schooled' Miss Martian rushed for Superboy when he was hurt and helped him up. And him rushing to her made me think of the many times Superboy did that when Miss Martian was done. Seriously the parallels of these two ships are unbelievable.

Finally in episode 9, possibly the least amount of shipiness but we still got some. Seriously, right when they see one another at Owings Mills they say hi to one another specifically, no one else, directed at one another. Halo's was cute as she happily said it but got nervous for calling him his real name and not his code name, he with a big grin and what I believe a dreamy tone returns the hello. It is cute how Artemis is smiling at Halo as she says her hello, probably knowing or aware of Halo's crush on the prince. It was also super adorable when Forager showed Brion the 'proper' way to do it, which I prefer because with that they would have held hands for a moment. Also I swear, Brion looks pissed at Forager when he does this, though Halo doesn't look completely pleased herself but does smile at one point. When the shots are fired at Brion, she immediately jumps into action by shielding him which is so sweet. When she gets harpooned, he calls out to her in worry, I honestly have a complaint about this, why didn't he do anything?! I mean seriously, he had time to at least throw a blast at Lobo or make him go into the ground, but no! He just stood and watched and did nothing, honestly I think they did this to make fans angry, and show that Halo can just always heal herself. Though perhaps they also did this as later Brion might beat himself up for not being able to protect her properly. Another thing about the episode that upsets me is that it have the scene from the trailer in it where Halo smiles at Geo-force. I am hoping that in the next episode no time has elapsed, we back right back from where we left off and the scene happens, or at the very least at some point they return there and the scene happens. Either or is fine with me though I would prefer the first one.

Something I noticed in that most scenes and shots, they usually are next to one another in some way, shape, or form. And in all but episode 9 they make physical contact with one another in some way at one point. In 7 it was with their cute banter, him extending his hand to help her fly up-or something along those lines I don't know why he did it but just did it as an excuse to touch her hand-, and in 8 she hugged him after he came back from the shadow. Though in 9 we got nothing, unless there was a secret touch I missed.

I know most care more for the storyline than the couples, I personally like both but all the shippy stuff truly warms my heart and makes me jump up and down in glee, and these two really bring that on. Their relationship is definitely slowburn and so sweet, which I love for we get to see it play out and them falling for one another, all the steps being taken to get there. I do truly believe they will make Violet and Brion canon with all that they are doing so far, and if they don't than they are just tugging mercilessly at out heart strings evilly.

I do indeed hope that if/when they finally become official, it is somewhere mid season so that during the rest we can continue to see them interact as a couple. It would be sweet to see how they work together on missions when in a relationship, it will probably cause a problem or two but overall be adorable I believe. I do plan on writing a fanfic for them and in progress of doing so, and will let you all know what is going on with it if anyone wishes to know.

'-'

Now comments, there is only one new comment at the moment I am writing this-Thanks Nightwing20042, your comments have been well appreciated and I love your theories-I do like reading what you all have to say about my theories and opinions and to share your own so don't be shy.

Nightwing20042: That is true, the who lantern corp theory with Halo is highly possible. Combining your lantern theory with my New genesis theory, perhaps a god of New Genesis is responsible for the Lanterns and that god possesses Halo. Vandal Savage as Genghis Khan doesn't surprise me. Makes sense especially as he had to live life as so many different people. Cassie for Batgirl is possible as it turns out Cassie is Orphan, could easily happen. All these new characters are also making me severely realize how much I don't know about the DC universe. John and Damian would be cool to see in the future crime fighting, along with the other super kids as we all saw at the playdate. Wait, when did we see Bane in the episodes? I am not dissing this I honestly don't remember seeing him. As said before, I am not for Artemis and Will, I prefer Artemis with Wally and Will with Jade, both are much better couples. The Darkseid invasion was quite crazy especially so far in the past. Wait, I don't get what you mean about Halo with her yellow aura and healing. It is obvious she can't use two powers at once, are you saying she can't heal when she causes damage with her yellow aura? Also I am very sure that the bright light aura is white, not blue, and orange is flight by the way. The whole descendant thing is slightly creepy if you ask me. The show with being streamed and no longer on cable can do and show things that they couldn't before, making this season more adult and slightly more graphic which at times really scares me but overall good.

'-'

That is all in the way of this review for the latest batch of episodes. When the shots for the next set of episodes come out which will be some time next week between Monday and Wednesday I believe, I will post my thoughts and theories on them. If anything else comes to me or I discover something I will share my thoughts. There is also something I plan on writing and posting about Young Justice, a story that I will try to get out today, tomorrow, or Monday as I have off from school than. Until than, share your thoughts with me, enjoy, and stay whelmed.


	6. Theories for 10-13

Hello to all! Here is my theories for episode 10-13, I can't wait til Friday so we can see the episodes, but at the same time it makes me sad because we have to wait til June for new episodes, though I hope and believe that in June they will do what they are doing now and release three episodes every Friday for three Fridays and on the fourth one release four episodes. It is perfect because we get to see new episodes, we can binge them, but we still want more and since each episode is 22 minutes on average we basically get to watch an hour of it. I have been waiting all weekend for images of the new episodes to release and it has finally arrived, and for me it was all weekend since I had Monday of. Now that I am done with my little rant thing at least on that topic, let me explain what I think of the latest episodes and what will happen in them based on their titles, summaries, and pics. Also I did learn something today about Young Justice that the photos did kinda clue into but I also saw a one minute video which I will explain, down below as well, and I will also share other theories of mine, reply to reviews, and finally I have a few announcements, with that, let's get into it.

'-'

Episode 10; Exceptional Human Beings: The search for Tara Markov continues – but who's doing the searching and where?!

The title probably in my best guest is either about Batman's team specifically himself, Katana, or Metamorpho or the league of shadows. Or pertains to something else I am completely oblivious too.

Okay, so in this episode we might finally see Tara and find out her alignment. Not sure if she is found but as a half spoiler-this whole thing is a spoiler if people have not realized by now so if you have not, you know now and if you don't like spoilers I suggest you stop reading-from all the images of the episodes thus far I have not seen her in them, the only blonde in them is Artemis so we are clear sadly. We get nine images for this episode, now I am unsure if other episodes before this had 10 or also had nine but that is unclear since I never counted and before looked on my phone but now it is on my laptop. Now on with the analysis.

Okay first up is a shot of Steel-that is the metal Superman for those who don't know and I am not trying to be rude or belittling by explaining that I actually went back to the first episode to find out-in the watchtower on a digital computer, next to him an image of a mother or father box, not sure which. If I had to guess he is giving a mission briefing or helping someone. With that in mind, I believe Connor or M'gann are giving the team or members a mission involving the box, whether it being that they need to retrieve a father box or find out is destroying the mother boxes. I think it is the latter as it looks more like a mother box I believe, but I don't know what tells them apart, if anyone knows let me know that would be appreciated.

Next is Brion-as Geo-Force to make clear-angrily talking to or yelling at Nightwing at Owings Mills, Nightwing keeping his cool as usual. I believe this is a different day because in another shot we get Halo using her projection/hologram powers and her suit is fixed. So unless she has a spare suit on hand they got it fixed or a new one and probably on a different day. Geo-Force is probably complaining that they are taking too long to go and save Tara and Nightwing insisting they need to wait and everything will be fine. Okay I am certain this is the episode where the Briolet moment from the trailer will happen as they are once more at Owings Mills and I am almost 95% sure that is where it happens. And if the moment doesn't happen that episode, hopefully within the batch it does because I really wanna see it.

Another shot we have is of two male soldiers is of in armor I know I have seen before but I don't remember what, probably Bane's crew on a rain island setting which is most likely Santa Prisca. Along with that another shot that seems to take place in a building I believe, he is talking to Lady Shiva and a female soldier that if I had to guess is Tara possibly. I know I keep assuming any and every unidentified female it Tara but I am interested to see what happens when she makes her debut and the dynamic of her and Brion will be nice to see.

Also I should say this now as some might get annoyed at this, me clumping photos together but some are rather simple and go with others so that is why sometimes I talk about more than one, and others have a lot to get from it. And with that, another clump.

The next two, first we have Bane who looks like he just came out of a boat looking all macho and ready to pick a fight with someone. Which makes sense as next we see Batman and Bane fighting with each other. Batman is in a stance while it seems Bane just threw a punch. My guess from the setting they are on the beach or a dock on Santa Prisca from the crates and jungle behind them.

Next is Batman, Metamorpho, and Katana on a plane that looks like a cargo plane, my guess that the hatch is opened, they are above Santa Prisca and about to jump down. I do have a membership on DC universe so I can see the episodes right when they come out which is nice and with that, I can see a countdown for the episodes and each one has a photo to it that isn't one that was released. There were a different set but they changed it and I didn't take a screenshot of the originals, but I remember what they are for episodes 10 and 11 somewhat, and they kept it the same for 13. The image on DC universe is Katana and Metamorpho hiding in a tree, watching something or someone, originally it was just a shot of Katana I believe.

And our last photo, I believe we will see either at the beginning or end of the episode, is of Victor Stone AKA Cyborg. It isn't much but him on the phone I am assuming at football practice since he is just in a sleeveless hoodie. I am guessing he is on with his father or something if I had to guess.

I didn't say this earlier for reasons I honestly cannot think of. But the photos make it obvious or heavily hint that Batman's team, a smaller version of it are going to Santa Prisca to find Tara. That makes sense with the images and whether or not they find her is a mystery along with if they are able to bring her back.

'-'

Episode 11; Another Freak: It's the first day of school for Violet Harper and Forager. And the last day for a different freak…

This is a basically episode 10 of season 1 Targets where Connor and M'gann go to school. Except Brion isn't going which upsets me, I would love to see him go to school with his hive, but he probably isn't as it is best for him to stay away from the public and he finished school abroad, or he is going to school they just didn't include him in the synopsis, but from a shot I guess that is sadly not the case. Also I can't believe my precious baby boy is going to school! This is gonna be so cute. And at first I wondered how they were gonna make this work but the photos reveal that, at least I believe.

First we get Megan and Lucas standing by a yellow car, Megan holding the door open and my guess for Violet and Forager to get in to go to school. So with this I think Violet is going to school in Happy harbor and with that, she either is permanently staying with her hive or has to zeta there everyday in order to go to school. Also quick not for the photo, the scenery is a nice sunny day, that'll make sense as I keep going.

Next is Connor on I believe the bike he was fixing a few episodes back or a different bike he is fixing, and making sure it works. Scenery here is a dark, rainy day. Along with that we have Dick in his driveway with a stern look on his face obviously mad about something. Either he is arguing with someone and with that highly Brion, something caught his eye that put him on edge, he is lost in thought, has bad news, or didn't know Violet and Forager are going to school, just found out, and is not happy. My guesses for his angry look.

At school, the sky still sad and dreary first we got a girl sitting on bleachers looking down talking or listening to someone, my guess Violet and Forager. Also she kinda reminds me or Livewire but am not too sure if it is actually her. Another school shot is of Violet and who I assume is Forager in a human disguise. He looks hispanic, dark skin, brown eyes, short black spiky hair, a red, orange, and white jersey with a black shirt under it, and I can't see his bottoms and no solid proof that is Forager but he is with Violet so I am guessing, and they probably used a hologram of sorts to give him the look of a human. The two seem to be walking down a hill, holding lunch trays, looking back at something or someone. Forager looks confused while Violet looks upset, angry, maybe a little confused herself, but overall unhappy. My guess kids at school made fun of Forager, both of them, or just her and she understands that but he doesn't which makes me think more it is towards her. If it is against her I am guessing they are either hitting on her or being racists towards her due to her hijab or overall appearance, and I know that is dark but the show has gotten really dark already so it wouldn't surprise me too much. They have already shown people being unkind to her due to who she is but that was in Markovia, so maybe I am wrong. Hope I am.

The old image on dc universe was of Vic on the phone, in a lab of sorts I believe. The current image is of Brion, the clothes he is wearing which I believe are a suit burning off and revealing his Geo-Force suit so hopefully a mission comes up he has to do, or something goes wrong at school he comes to help with. Also I am curious as why he is in a suit, perhaps for a mission or had to deal with some important matter and had to dress nicely.

The last two images, first is of Dr. Stone holding up a mother or father box, my idea on this pertaining to the video I mentioned earlier but will explain later, but I believe he is explaining what it is to either a colleague or Vic. Our final image, we are looking through the lense of a machine I believe of a person, who is looking at their arm that seems covered in something my guess it being metal. There is also a doctor and a guard there, looking at the person sympathetically.

For whatever reason this episode has only 7 shots. The rest of the episodes have 9 but this one has only 7, which makes me think so much is gonna happen in this episode they can only show little, also the video I believe is from this episode most likely so that could have something to do with it as well possibly.

'-'

Episode 12; Nightmare monkey's: Garfield Logan tests out a pair of Goode VR goggles. Then the goggles test him!

Okay when I first read the title for the first time, I had absolutely no idea what it was about. But the synopsis helps me understand it. Gar is gonna be trapped in a nightmare and he generally turns into a monkey or various apes.

So here we are gonna really see the Goode goggles in action and just how evil they are. We have seen them since episode 4 and at first they seemed like harmless toys for the entertainment of people, but now we know they are made by Granny Goodness who for those of you who don't know is a villain, so they are for no good. And here we are gonna focus on Best boy, we have only seen him a few times as he is no longer on the team but an actor and one of the first open meta humans. To the pics!

First we have Gar in what I assume is his place or trailer in the Goode goggles, what's funny he is wearing a shirt with a Batman symbol. Next is him on his show holding a blaster at someone, but he looks terrified, which makes me wonder if they are recording a scene or it's him in the goggles. Also this is the photo of him from dc universe and I don't remember what the original one is. I am adding this one pic with these two, these three aliens that remind me of Black Manta with their helmets but they are clam shaped, in a beautiful alien forest with lovely scenery, and my guess is they are either on his show or apart of the goggles.

Next at dusk I believe at Lucas' house, we see Artemis, Megan, Violet, Brion, and Forager are all staring at something or someone, all seeming to have the same annoyed or angered face. Perhaps Gar is asking for help but he sounds crazy and they aren't taking him seriously or just not what he is trying to say. Along with that we see Megan in human form but green skin, her eyes glowing and if I had to guess she is going into Gar's head to see what is going on. And with that in one more image we get Halo using her healing powers but this time using it to heal someone else it seems, it being dark and someone behind her who I think is Brion, purely for the shoulder because that is all we see.

Next is Sphere as super cycle, headlight shining on something or someone in the driveway, not quite sure if her guns are out. Another is of Connor and Dick, glaring very angrily at something or someone. It seems they are in the house but the lights are not on for some reason or another.

Lastly we get Vic, but he is Cyborg. Not like hero Cyborg but a cyborg in general. From what we can see his left hand and forearm are robotic, along with his left shoulder and that side of his face as well. I am guessing he is in the backyard, and he is just looking at his hand probably contemplating his situation.

Not gonna lie not looking too forward to this episode as I don't like Gar's show so I am not looking forward to watching it for that reason. But hopefully we won't focus too much on it. Overall it should be interesting

'-'

Episode 13; True heroes: Grayson's operatives attempt to stop an auction of enslaved meta-teens.

The team is gonna prove their stripes that they are real true heroes or do something truly heroic, either all or just one of them. Maybe it is Vic as he is probably being reluctant about accepting being half robot. Not quite sure. Now onto the shots of episode!

First a guy that is dark skin, wearing some weird kind of padding, dreadlock hair in a ponytail, and he has fire above his hands, my guess he generates it himself. No idea if he is a new or old character as many characters like Lobo have been seen before and are seen again this season which I keep forgetting.

On a cuter side that helps with time is we see the hive trio, Brion, Violet, and Forager getting into the Halloween spirit. The house behind them has halloween decorations, only a few, Forager thankfully has his exoshell completely back now. Brion and Violet are ready for Halloween, and matching, both wearing skeleton makeup that they look awesome in! I would love to see Violet doing Brion's, even if it is just adding on finishing touches, I gotz to know how she got him to do something, and match, either lovestruck or together if you ask me. He looks pissed off in the background though but that could just be the make up, Violet chatting happily and moving her arms to gesture something.

Next is who I believe is Dick, hair slicked back, in a nice tuxedo, holding a cane, and smiling nervously I believe. Maybe he and Barbara are going to a costume party and he is nervous or thinks he looks silly. Perhaps it is is someone completely different and I am very wrong in my guess. But I don't know who else to suspect.

Next we have a photo of Cyborg, standing in Lucas' yard seemingly looking angry at something. Probably still upset about his current state and not happy with how his life is turning out. I wish the guy was voice by who voiced him in Teen titans, I love that Cyborg, he is amazing but I know his voice actor is already, including Vic's father in the show actually.

Next is three images take place on the bioship, one of which includes the one from DC universe which is of Dick, Connor, Brion, Jeff, and Artemis. Dick in the center with the ther four around him, he seeming to come up with a plan while they wait wondering what it is. Next Forager and Connor, Connor at the controls with Forager in one of the side seats, he had one hand on his chest, the opposite raised kinda as if he is swearing in for something, Connor looking very perplexed. Best assumption Forager is making a suggestion that is rather odd. The last bio ship image is of Jeff and Brion sitting at stations, the former in front, both looking very serious.

Next two images I believe are for the mission, and I am not sure if Halo is on it. We didn't see her on the Bio ship or in these two, I could be wrong and overthinking, perhaps she was asked to watch Cyborg possibly. Anyways, the first image is of Brion, Artemis, and Jeff, Brion is in a tux, Artemis in a dress I personally am not a fan of but still looks nice, and Jeff in a suit, all wearing plain white masks that only have black eyes. Next we have a group of villains, Psimon, Icicle junior who looks so different even with a pointy mustache, the terror twins, Shimmer, I don't know his name but he is a big beast like man we have seen all through the show, even attacking Qurac when Violet was escaping, and the strong girl breaking the wall with Killer frost in the jail break. In the background is Brion in Artemis, all the characters seem to be standing on a long balcony with the heroes around the bend, and Artemis is either in her Tigress suit or a different dress.

The last image worries me. It is of Violet, she is in the garage I believe or somewhere else, she is definitely indoors, kinda looks like she is under a staircase of sorts. What has me worried is that she looks worried herself, but more than that, she isn't wearing her hijab. It is around her neck but it isn't covering her head. And I double checked this photo 50 times to make sure it was her, even comparing photos of her and the outfit matches and she looks like she did when we did see her without her hijab, but the first time it was burned off and the next she was asleep. Won't lie at one point for a moment I thought it might be her mother but nope, definitely her. Best case scenario-for me at least-, Brion asks to know what she looks like without her hijab and she takes it off and nervous of what he think, not even sure what worse case scenario would be.

This episode does disprove my theory of the mid season going to new year. It was a long shot but a guess. I am excited to see what happens on Halloween.

'-'

Now, for the video I mentioned earlier.

The video I believe is in either episode 10 or 11, though the latter seems slightly more likely to me as from the shots I explained earlier we see Dr. Stone in his lab and in the video Vic is arguing with his dad in his father's lab. The conversation is along the lines of Vic is upset that his father is spending more time with his machines than his own son, Dr. Stone saying Vic needs to calm down and now is not the time. This is very sad and ironic since Vic will become Cyborg within the batch. In 11 probably as the synopsis says a freak will no longer be going to school and that will be Vic most likely. Also I have a far fetched idea that a boom tube will cause a lot of this, as Dr. Stone has a mother or father box with him, and it was in the scene as well in the background. Perhaps Vic steals it, activates it and goes somewhere or brings something that hurts him gravely and the only way to help is to make him Cyborg. Just a theory.

'-'

A few theories I have from the episodes, and any I have had but didn't have enough to post about until thus far.

-If Tara returns and joins the team or the outsiders, basically if she becomes good I could imagine the writers having her and Beast boy having a romance. No this is not me being a shipper, making clear if it isn't known I ship Beast Boy and Raven, I am not Tara's biggest fan given her backstory and other versions of her, no offense to her. Though in versions of her I have seen her in within Teen Titans the show and Teen Titans: The Judas contract the movie, Beast Boy gets a crush on her, they kinda start something, and she breaks his heart. She does end up feeling bad about it and sacrifices herself in the end but I still feel bad for Beast boy, he puts his heart out there for this girl and she just shatters it. Though he is with Perdita so that might not happen, okay totally crazy theory that just came to me with this thought, what if Perdita was secretly Tara, unlikely but ya never know.

-Okay, this one is a shippy theory that came about today from the newly released stuff. That being that Victor might be a love rival for Brion towards Violet. Hear me out, he might become a part of the outsiders and Violet being the kind, sweet, caring girl she is would want to help him feel welcomed especially with him now being a Cyborg. Brion would probably get easily jealous due to his temper and might do something rash, like pick a fight possibly. Victor might gain feelings for Violet but I am not sure, I honestly see him as being a natural flirt and in the sense of Briolet as Supermartian, Victor would be the Wally. By that I mean the friend to the two that gains a crush on the girl and gets super flirty with her no matter what. It could happen, and whether or not Vic likes Violet, if Brion picks a fight with him he probably wouldn't resist too much as he seems like a bit of a hot head himself. Though I hope they go in the direction of Briolet without too much trouble, I'm hoping. Though sadly only one photo reveals anything truly Briolet related, my thoughts on that is they do become official and don't want to show us anything that would reveal that at the moment. And if they are together and Vic flirts with Violet, that will make a jealous Brion and so much more awesome! Just my shipperness.

-Okay this theory is about Briolet becoming official but actually has some base to it, I don't believe I have stated this before but I will just restate for any who might have missed. I read on DC universe about Halo in the comics and it turns out her and Geo-Force were in a romantic relationship at one point and for some time. The relationship did end for reasons I don't remember but the split was mutual and they stayed friends I believe. Young Justice does take a fair amount from original comics so perhaps they will take the relationship and keep them together hopefully, as things aren't just like the comics in the show as they made Violet have a completely different heritage and completely changed what they did for her name as she was originally Violet Harper but when losing her memories become Gabrielle Doe, and in the show she was Gabrielle Daou-to go with her heritage for the show-and became Violet after Brion called her that when she healed herself, and for going to school will adopt the last name Harper from Will and Lian. Plus with a changed heritage they did that for the show as with the struggle with Markovia and Qurac, the romance of a Prince of Markovia and a Quraci refugee would be perfect.

-Another thing once more gotten the idea from the comics, Katana might take ownership of Violet. That is what happened in the comics so at some point Violet might feel like a burden on Artemis or something will happen and Katana might take her in. Or I am completely wrong and Artemis will continue being the mother figure of Violet. I'm not knocking it, I personally love their mother-daughter relationship and she seems to approve of Briolet which I love so I am fine with either.

-More of a hope than a theory, they will have a flashback episode to learn more of what happened during the two year gap with the team, league, and such. If they do do another flashback episode and it's not about the team and such, I hope it is about Violet's past, or at very least the whole thing with Qurac, Biyala, and Markovia, that would be really interesting to see.

'-'

There are a few reviews since last I posted and I will gladly reply to them. If I miss yours sorry, let me know and I will get it next time or if I see it on my own I'll do the same thing.

Testdrive: Thanks, that is so nice of you to say. And I am glad to see you share your thoughts, nice to know what others think. For the Markovian brothers, it does seem like Gregor trusts Brion, just under the circumstances with everything going on he knew it was best to send his brother away, he didn't want Brion to get hurt. It is nice he believed his brother over his Uncle, shows the level of trust especially with the situation. The exile was very sad, but necessary under the circumstances, and we all know he did it to protect his brother even if it hurt in the process sadly. Gregor is a respectable character, I hope we see more of him and not just on Brion's phone, and Brion indeed will be great whether it be as a hero or to his country. Yea, kinda got feel for Connor, but at least he knows how to deal with someone like him. With will and Artemis, seriously the fact that this is even a thing we are talking about is sad, and glad to know he really doesn't like Artemis romantically, it would be disrespectful towards Wally and weird with Jade. With Barbara, maybe she will figure out just how evil they are or might get controlled herself even, sure hope that doesn't happen. Dick would be very upset and most likely blame himself. With the goggles being linked to Wayne industries that is probably a problem, Bruce would probably figure out a way to avoid a scandal, it's Bruce. And you're welcome for the thoughts!

Digixbot: Those heroes sound cool, I hope we see them in the show at some point.

Nightwing20042: Okay that makes sense, I though perhaps that is what you meant but I was confused by your wording. I forgot about Santa Prisca from season one but remember now, and that does make sense. Orphan and Shiva are related, I had no idea. It does kinda look blue so I understand, some are saying it's white, some blue, guess it all depends on perspective. Sad but true about the episodes. We have waited this long for season 3, we just have to wait a little longer for the rest. Hopefully it won't take too long for season 4. I remember seeing that, it worries me and scares me but I also can't wait to find out what it means. I wasn't expecting Granny either, definitely a surprise. They are probably partnered so Bruce can keep an eye on her or she is pulling the wool over his eyes. The goggles as mind control devices would make sense, especially with Granny behinds them. Godfrey argues with everyone, just who he is. I never knew he was involved with Apocalypse, perhaps he isn't yet or he is and is infiltrating earth and keeping cover like this. Also the romance of Granny and Godfrey just sounds creepy to me personally.

'-'

Announcements!

First, I have a Young Justice story type thing out, writing various prompts for it, check it out I already have one out and am currently working on one. I also take requests so you may make one, there are a few guidelines in place so please read those before hand just for safety's sake.

Next, I plan and wish to write a multi chapter story for my new favorite ship, Briolet! The story will feature other ships but Briolet is the main focus and depending on what I do will determine the other ships involved. By that I mean I have various ideas for a story for them but not sure which one to do which is why I was hoping all you lovely people would help me decide as I can't pick myself. The options are as follows:

-Brion and Violet are in college in Gotham city and meet one day in a coffee and tea shop and hit it off. But lingering secrets could cause implications in any promise of a relationship for them, but they both want to make it working and are trying, while keeping their secrets as such.

-Gabrielle has just come to the country of Markovia alone and is attacked, gravely hurt, left for dead. She is found and brought to the royal palace, recovers but with no memories. The royal family employ her as a servant and she becomes friends with Prince Brion, and perhaps something more.

-Brion and Gabrielle used to date in high school but broke up shortly after, Brion missing Gabrielle greatly. The next time he sees her she doesn't remember him, or much of anything else. He wants to be with her again and doesn't wanna miss another chance with her, doing whatever he can to get her back even if she isn't the girl he remembers.

-Violet's parents came to Markovia when she was very young and worked in the palace, refugees fleeing from war. She has grown up in the palace and become friends with the royal family, especially Brion. Now as young adults, Violet has feelings for Brion but can never act on them as she is a servant and he a royal. What she doesn't know is she isn't the only one that wants to make it happen.

-A new meta appears and seems to know much about the heroes, all but some of the newer ones. She becomes a member of Dick's team and apart of Brion, Violet, and Forager's hive. But just what is she hiding and what is her interest in the royal and refugee?

Those are the ideas I have of possible future stories, what do you all think? Let me know which you want me to do because I love them all and cannot decide for myself as said.

That is all I have this time, I would have posted this yesterday but this took so much longer than I thought to write which isn't a bad thing, just a thing that I hope you all enjoy. Let my know what theories you have, thoughts, opinions, what story idea I should do, and such. Until next time, enjoy, and feel the aster!


	7. Episodes 10-13

Episodes 10, 11, 12, and 13 came out just yesterday and it is joyous but sad as we have to wait til June for the rest of Season 3, maybe they will move it up possibly but I know that is very wishful thinking. I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! EVERYTHING WAS AMAZING AND CRAZY AND OHMIGOODNESS I LOVED IT SOO MUCH! Just like last time I will first share my thoughts and opinions on the episodes, theories brought on about them, and about the ships in the show of what happened with them and my opinion on it. I will also at the end include my responses to the latest comments on the story.

'-'

Episode 10; Exceptional human beings: Metamorpho and Katana were so cool! I saw Metamorpho before in another show, perhaps in another show as well, I do remember Katana from 2-3 things, both characters didn't play that major of roles but I still found them interesting. And nice to see them again, even if they barely said anything. We will see them again as they are in the original Outsiders in the comics so in the second half that should happen and I can't wait to learn more about them. Santa Prisca was cool, a beautiful island, I remember that in the show 'Arrow' Santa Prisca was in it as well and where the League of Shadows resided. And I was wrong about it being Tara in the suit with Deathstroke and Lady Shiva, but there was a connection to her. It being Cassandra in the suit and that she used to bunk with Tara, I wonder if we will see a scene of the two of them together and if they are friends or not. I find it interesting that Foragers shell grows back naturally and does it slowly also it seems very patchy. Also at first I didn't realize this watching it the first time but the title, specifically the exceptional part being from Brion calling Violet exceptional which I found super adorable! Which clouded me from realizing the title thing. Brion is still rather impatient about finding Tara and everything else, but it has been a while since the Santa Prisca info so ya can't blame him. And we did get a little insight to Vic in this episode, from the shots I knew we would see him once but I honestly thought it would only be one scene. Also I loved seeing Cisco in this, poor thing getting picked on by Jocks, I bet that if there is and probably will be a season 4, we will see him as Vibe, and maybe we will get him as Vibe this season. For those who don't know Cisco is a superhero known as Vibe and the only reason I know of him is from The Flash and as much as I like him in Young Justice, I prefer him with long hair instead of a mohawk. That one football player that had the voice actor of Cyborg I am so glad he said Booyah, that was awesome. Also Vic, at least he didn't pick on Cisco but he didn't stop it either, not cool bro! Will was so kind to give Violet the last name of Harper, and now there are so many Harper's on the show, not a bad thing, simply a thing. Overall a great episode that was quite enjoyable.

Episode 11; Another Freak: Our favorite bug Forager or as he is as a human 'Fred Bugg' and Violet Harper have started school and indeed in Happy Harbour. It is nice that they are going to school together but I feel it would be a hassle to go through the boom tube everyday just for school, but she loves going there and her friends -and Brion-so it probably isn't that bad. I was nervous about seeing them go to school because I knew that it would probably be rather disastrous and awkward and rather cringy, which I was right about for the classroom scene. I liked how Forager got the glamour charm, now he really is in the faking your own death club now, and looks fabulous. At least they did make a friend with Harper, who taught them being a freak is a good thing which is used within the next couple episodes, makes me wonder if we will see her again and when. Poor Violet, all day she feels more and more awful, the end result being a new indigo aura which allows her to make boom tubes, hope we see more of those. I feel bad for the Stone men, their relationship was strained before this and now it is non existent. True meaning to the expression you don't know what you got til it's gone, Silas didn't know just how much he should have paid attention to his son than his machines until his son became part machine. Victor is a major rager, we have so many of those, though he reminds me more or Will/Red Arrow, the rage, both mad at an older man who is trying to help them, don't wanna be apart of the team, season 1 and 3 are paralleling so much with dialogue, characters, and plot somewhat I believe. Halo saves the day cleansing Vic of father box for the time being and he comes back with her, who knows how long he will actually stay or how long until his father finds him. I sure hope Violet healed herself as well from her battle as Vic did get in a few good blows on her. And Brion was forced into confronting his anger at all that happened to him and is starting to get slightly less ragey at things which is all good. Finally not following on every story involving Markovia, I do personally wonder what the story was. Another good episode, I did like it but not too much, out of the four possibly my least favorite but I still really liked it.

Episode 12; Nightmare Monkey's: Indeed this episode focused mostly on Beast boy, I do like him and it is cool that they got the guy who voices him in most things to do it but I was just use to who voiced him for the first two seasons, but with age goes a deeper voice for males so smart choice. We also got to see Perdita and Gar together which was indeed interesting and cute. Also I forgot until this episode that Gar's mother was an actress which makes him being an actor as well much more understandable and relatable. Though I personally don't like his show, a little too on the cheesy side for my taste, I like cheesy but sometimes too cheesy it too much, plus I don't really like or have seen Star Trek as well so that might play a factor. Also, has 'Mento' been in other seasons and I never notice him, I personally don't like him. The whole thing with the goggles I didn't like particularly, especially with the parody to Teen Titans Go as I don't like that show. Gar's story was interesting, just really didn't suit me personally. But here it was truly confirmed that the goggles are indeed truly evil along with Granny Goodness. My favorite part of this episode was learning the truth about Violet. So as it has been theorized by myself and others Violet has a connection to New Genesis, just in a way that was unique, different, obvious and yet a total surprise. So the Mother boxes soul merged with Gabrielle's body, creating Violet, the two sharing bits and pieces of knowledge and memories but the rest is new to them. It does make sense in a way but is so weird as well, I personally love what they did and how they did it with her story, from the start it was a major change from her appearance and heritage and new name, and everything they have done I think is for the best and loved it all when it comes to Violet, but I do wonder if we will ever learn more about Gabrielle. The end of the episode did end on a note I love, romantically with three couples kissing that truly warmed my heart. The episode did hit me right in the feels showing us all the fallen heroes, just too much, and I did truly find this episode great but wish they wouldn't make it so sad!

Episode 13; True Heroes: Tara has finally appeared, she has definitely aged these last two years as she looked rather different in the photo of her than in present day. Not gonna lie she looks way more like a young boy to me than a girl. The whole metahuman fight club was insane, the fact that it even exists for starters but it was interesting to see as well. I am curious why they wear those white masks though, seems very odd but cool nonetheless despite how evil it is. Luckily they got all those kids out, made me think of in season 2 when saving those teens from the reach. I loved how the limo they were in was the Bioship, and Forager's bond with Bioship I loved it so much, especially when he took control and Connor just kicking back, chilling was awesome! Also about Connor I loved how when he was fighting Icicle Junior they were talking as if they were old and close friends, a friendship and bromance for these two would be funny and awesome, something that should and could be explored especially since they brought it back up now kinda. Halo seems to not be able to control her powers if her emotions are out of control, especially when it comes to romantic emotions I believe. Luckily she was able to cure Vic and hopefully it is indeed for good and father box won't take Vic over again. I have said before I like that they gave Violet a hijab and she wears it all the time except for sleep, but she also looks so pretty with her hair down too, I hope we see it like this again but under happier circumstances. The episode did end mostly happily and on a good note, Tara is back, meta trafficking has been dealt a huge blow, the hive trio might just be apart of a squad, Violet and Brion are finally together. Though it truly ended with Tara texting that she was in, the text to Slade, Deathstroke. Surprising but also expected. Either this, or Nightmare Monkey's were my favorite episode in this bunch.

'-'

Theories

Tara: So it was confirmed at the very end that she is indeed working for the league and possibly the light as well, the question is how long she is going to keep this ruse and how much damage she is gonna do. For the first question the bad guys are probably gonna wanna keep her with the good guys for as long as possible to gain as much intel as possible, more than they already have. And the second question, obviously she couldn't do any real and obvious damage to the team without raising suspicion, or at least too much as she could do some and say it was an accident and still has trouble with her powers. But she could easily plant seeds of descent among the team, especially with Brion as he is her brother and trusts her so much. Though if she tries to make him doubt or question Violet in anyway, it could end badly for either girl, in that either Brion would doubt Violet due to his sister, or doubt his sister knowing how much he can trust Violet. Though from what I am learning about Tara/Terra is that in any version of her she goes to the dark side.

Time: So at first with how fast the season was progressing I thought the first half would go to the new year and the second half would be in 2019 to July 4th but I was wrong in that theory. But with being only at the halfway point of the season and at the start of November in the show, the rest of the season will be rather slow with few and/or not that big of time skips.

Second half: Okay I know someone reviewed this theory and shout out to them and sorry I don't remember who you are. The theory being that the first half of the season focuses on the meta human trafficking and the second half on Apocalypse. I feel like this theory is fairly right but also not. The first half of the season was mostly on the trafficking and they will most likely do the second half on Apocalypse especially with Tara around. But I also feel that the trafficking and Apocalypse stuff got all mixed together in the first half as I believe Granny Goodness is from Apocalypse and she is involved in the trafficking so the two are intertwined with one another and are connected. But we did focus more on the trafficking portion than Apocalypse so the second half of the season will probably reverse that, and we will also probably see New Genesis as well.

Harper and Cisco: As said earlier Cisco is also a hero known as Vibe, a meta-human with the power to make portals and gets visions or 'vibes' from touching objects or people, at least that's what he does in Flash. Harper apparently is apart of the 'Bat Family' from what I read someone post on instagram I believe. With this info it is very like these two will become apart of the team or league in future seasons possibly, maybe something might happen this season even, only time will tell.

Biyala: In 'True heroes' we saw that while Tara was being taken back with her brother and the others, Holocaust was being taken as well, by the ambassador of Biyala. My thoughts on that they are going to try to make him into a hero to be put into the Justice League, as from episode 2 the argument of how there is no Biyalian. And if they don't make him a hero a rather dangerous villain perhaps. Maybe even one that might wreak havoc on Qurac like Mammoth did.

Halo's powers: So far, the colors we got are red for force fields, orange for flying, yellow for energy blasts, green for holograms, blue/white-not quite sure which there is much debate about it-for bright light, indigo for boom tubes, and violet for healing. I honestly thought at some point she might get teleportation powers and I was kinda right. Seems her powers are effect by her emotions, mainly if she is feeling too much I think. This was mainly shown in 'True Heroes' when Halo couldn't use her powers to help Victor, because she was so worried about Brion. In 'Exceptional human beings' her powers also stopped working for a moment when Geo-force called Halo exceptional, she fell from flying. I believe that perhaps Brion, making Violet feel all happy and in love, is too strong for the mother box to handle as it was said she had too much. This might cause future problems, perhaps Geo-force gets hurt on a mission and Halo's powers go berserk or stop completely, or I could be wrong as she did say that she knew what to do now. On this note maybe something will once again happen to Halo and Geo-force will go berserk, especially with them being together now.

Aftermath of Vic/Fatherbox and Violet/Motherbox fight: I feel like they might touch on this as no one but the two of them were around or conscious for the fight, M'gann especially might want answers. Also if Violet didn't heal herself after the fight, by the last time we saw her-in which she was asleep-she probably has a black eye from Vic punching her in the face and various other bruises most likely. It would be interesting if we did see her like that and I personally would love to see Brion get mad about it and angry at Victor, perhaps also act as a caring boyfriend and want to take care of her wounds.

Dr. Helga Jace: There are a few theories that have been thrown around in light of recent episodes, especially concerning the daughter she talked about. Some, and me at first thought perhaps that she simply had a daughter before but she was taken away or something just happened to her sadly. Other have speculated that perhaps Tara is her biological daughter, that she had an affair with the king and to keep it under wraps she signed away ownership of Tara over to the Markovs, and in the comics she is Brion's half sister. But something that does disprove this theory is that she looks too much like Ilona, and with Baron Delamb the meta trait for Geo-force powers seems to be on that side of the family. There is another theory, this one involving Brion that if you asks me does crazily make sense. That with how responsible she feels for Brion, Brion is actually her child that she had with Baron Fredrick Delamb. He does look more like the two of them than his real parents, I actually thought he and Helga looked similar when I first saw them. Plus he looks absolutely nothing like his twin Gregor, and of course they are probably fraternal twins, but they look like two completely different people. My thought is that Fredrick and Helga had an affair but for some reason if it were to go public it would be a huge scandal, and at the same time the royal family was pregnant with Gregor, so when both were born which was probably around the same time, she had to sign ownership of Brion over to them. There is also the possible theory that Helga might be evil, I am not sure if she was in the comics or not but I hope Young Justice doesn't make her evil. Though many have brought to my attention that in the last scene we saw her in she was picking up the discarded hairbrush she used on Halo, I think she did it for nostalgia purposes but could also be evil, never know.

Joining the team: I feel like when Nightwing said that, he didn't mean the Young Justice team. In 'Rescue op' they said themselves that they didn't wanna be on the team, but would be outside together. I think what Nightwing meant was, for Batman's team with Katana, Metamorpho, and the Dark knight himself. It would make sense as the outsiders in the comics consisted of these people, but it would be awesome if they joined the young justice team as well. Either I am fine with.

Baby Lobo: This is something I saw people talking about on the internet, that Lobo's cut off thumb is growing into a person. I myself thought it was decaying, and would find it interesting to see another Lobo come from it but if that is not the case, no complaints from me.

Markov family: With Tara back, Gregor will want to see her again and perhaps lift Brion's exile so they both can come to Markovia so they can all be reunited. There is a small chance Gregor might come to America for a visit to see them but with how busy he is ruling Markovia that might be difficult. I just hope that before Tara shows her true colors that we get to see the three reunite, they at least need to give us that.

Living arrangements: Without too much attention being drawn to this it seems that Artemis is taking in the female strays and Connor the males. From the start, Artemis took Halo as she found her, and Connor took Brion as he was helpful in calming him and everyone kinda agreed he would be the best for the task as he and Brion have major anger problems. Forager stayed with Connor and M'gann as he needed to be around people and his connection to M'gann, plus she figured out him and Brion could bunk in the Bioship. With Victor, it would have made more sense for him to stay with the Crocks/Harpers as his connection to Violet and Dick even said they had to stay close, so the smarter thing to do would be to have him go with them. But M'gann stated that they were taking in another, probably as the silent agreement that they get the boys. And when Tara came along, she should have stayed in Happy Harbor as that is where her brother is but instead went to Star city, which furthers my point. What I wanna know is two things, first where is Victor sleeping? Is he sleeping on the couch in Connor and M'gann's living room like Brion did before the Bioship or is he in the Bioship as well? And why can't the boys live in Lucas' house, it is huge enough he probably has enough rooms. For the longest while I have wondered where Connor and M'gann's room even is, though I think it is under there living room my guess from episode 13.

'-'

Now onto my thoughts of the ships, my favorite part!

Connor/Superboy and M'gann/Miss Martian: We did get some Supermartian here which makes me quite happy. We first got them doing talking and acting in a way that would certainly not be on cable television for this show from episode 10. In 12 we finally retouched on their engagement, M'gann upset that they haven't been able to spend time together and I can't blame her. Hopefully they do get a proper date night soon as they need it, but they did get a heartfelt kiss which is just as nice.

Jeff/Black Lightning and Helga Jace: They didn't really have any moments, only one or two I believe but when they are in the same room or area they usually are next to one another and Jeff has his arm around her. Referring back to earlier about Helga possibly being evil, I feel like that would be very cruel to Jeff, plus if she were evil I honestly think she wouldn't have engaged in a relationship with him because even though she would be evil, she seems to care greatly about others and I don't think she would be willing to do that to Jeff. Or maybe she is just that evil, hopefully she isn't evil at all and it is just crazy stipulation.

Jade/Cheshire and Will/Red Arrow: We finally got to see the two of them interact this season after 10 episodes, and I am glad to know after all this time they are still in love with one another. Whether or not they are still married though is unclear, hasn't been said, I honestly hope they are. And them interacting helped to put to rest nothing would happen with him and Artemis, not that I truly believed that, just happy it was put to rest. Those who don't believe they still love each other, Will says he needs her, and when she left and told him to move on, she cried, she wouldn't have done that if she truly meant it. I hope by the end of the season, somebody snaps sense into Jade that she needs to be with her family and is welcomed, no matter what she has done. Lian needs her mother and Will needs the love of his life so just give in already! I would love it if Halo is the one to make Jade see the light from all the time she has spent with the Harper/Crock family, or Roy as Will is his clone, that would be fun. Heck even Jim would be a nice choice to help get Jade back. Though maybe Lian is the one who will do it in some manner, maybe somehow accidentally running into Jade somehow, or maybe if something happens to her or Will even, she would come back. I just want the whole family together.

Gar/Beast boy and Perdita: We did see more of them and what they are like together and I do find them rather sweet together. They obviously care about one another and if there relationship continues to grow and blossom I wouldn't mind that. The two do seem happy together, and with this maybe Beast boy won't fall for Tara and she won't break his heart. I have seen that happened twice now and the poor boy doesn't need that, especially after everything he has been through. Though if Raven is brought onto Young Justice, I greatly want her to be with Beast boy because I am a huge BBRae shipper, in the meantime Gardita is fine.

Devastation and Psimon: If we remember back in season 2, Devastation seemed to have a crush on Psimon, him somewhat reciprocating it. In 'True Heroes' they were together on the mission and rather close, and Devastation called him baby, so I am assuming that they are together, which is sweet in a weird sort.

Katana and Metamorpho: Okay, okay, okay, I know that this is a completely baseless ship with no backbone to it but if they get, or are together I would find that adorable. Just from what we have seen of them, Katana seems like a quiet, reserved woman who knows what she wants and to do and always has a plan while Metamorpho seems like a loud, fun, outgoing man who goes with the flow and likes it that way, happy with it. An opposites attract kind of relationship and those are one of my favorite. Plus the two of them might be a cute pairing, never know.

Violet/Halo and Brion/Geo-Force: Before I start, I showed my friend the show, specifically all the Briolet stuff and her main thought on it, "It's BS that we didn't know more about the Briolet kiss" which I agree with. Won't lie the first time I watched episode 12 I completely missed the kiss because I thought the episode ended at the Gar and Perdita kiss, probably should have watched til the credits but I was watching during school. Thanks to Tumblr though I discovered the kiss and went back to watch it and LOVED IT!

In episode 10, those two are essentially how the episode got it's name with Brion calling Violet exceptional, 3 times no less. It was cute how he was so pissed at not getting Nightwing one moment than the next he is happy from her gushing to him about not falling. Though him complimenting her causes her to fall, making her embarrassed, and he simply saying he thinks she is exceptional, leading to the smile I have been waiting to see and so NOT disappointed. I loved how Dick even commented subtly on the two falling for each other. I loved how Brion helped her up, I think he was in such a good mood that he accidentally got too warm and burned her. He felt immediately bad about it apologizing profoundly, she assuring him it was alright and healed herself, making him call her exceptional once more.

Next in episode 11, we get only one scene in which we see them together, but it is still pretty fan fricking tastic. He started off the episode angry as usual, but Forager knew his mood would change and it did hearing Violet coming. For most of the scene he looked at her and was continuously smiling at her. She also happily gushing to him her excitement about going to school, telling her and Forager they would fit right in. The only thing that broke his smile was when she said about meeting boys at school, he instantly getting jealous and worried, warning her about them and that they had only one thing in mind, but for an explanation he got nervous, even nervously rubbing his neck. We all know he is just concerned about her because he truly cares, and are aware even though he is a teenage boy that isn't the only thing on his mind, he actually does care about her.

Episode 12, truly lovely! I was right about him not getting along with Victor, for he was always glaring at him and when Dick said that Violet and Vic had to stick close he gave Vic a dirty side look. And as usually and really shown in this episode they kept standing close to one another. When learning the truth about her, that Gabrielle was truly dead she asked if he specifically upset about it, seeking his opinion for how much she cares about him and values him, and worried that he might possibly dislike her in light of this new info. He taking her hand and assuring her he wasn't upset as she was the only her he has known, and we all know secretly without it being said he cares about her no matter what or who she is. The smile they shared at that, my heart literally skips a beat. Literally after their moment when Vic chimes in, he loses his smile and glares daggers at the man, it is priceless. The end is what is truly glorious, the kiss, THEY KISSED! I am so glad that by mid season they have indeed kissed, though I do have a major issue with it, HOW DID IT HAPPEN?! There was no lead up, no tells, we didn't get to see how they actually got to the kiss and I really wantz and needz ta know! I mean most kisses especially the first ones between couples on this show have lead ups to their kisses especially the first one, we get to see what and how it happens. But with Brion and Violet they just showed it with zero explanation! I hope that they in some way explain how it happened in the future, preferably in a flash back. In that case perhaps something happens to Violet that makes her lose her memories, but when she remembers them we see what she remembers including the kiss, I would love that. Plus is this even their first kiss?! I DEMAND ANSWERS!

Episode 13, 15 days after their kiss, I am guessing they are together but perhaps in a secret relationship maybe, no one knowing they are together. And them being together does explain why they are matching for Halloween as skeletons, probably Violet's idea of matching if I had to guess, or Brion's ya never know. I love how when we first see them, his arm is around her shoulders for the photo, just too cute! They are adorable scary skeletons together, perfect! It's adorable how he was amused that she was upset that they weren't scary and assured her that they were indeed scary, cheering her up effectively. And he kept his arm around her for as long as possible, it only coming down when she moved away. When the mission came up, Brion was ready to go get his sister, burning off his makeup which I find quite humorous. Violet also ready and willing to go, her saying while placing her hand on his shoulder, he smiling back at her attentively. She was so upset when she wasn't able to go and help her man, broke my heart at just how upset she was. He was upset as well I believe but rather focused on saving his sister so didn't show it, and did want to tell her something but Dick just had to be one and made him leave before he could finish, that made me so upset! And poor Vi, she got so worried about not going with Brion and something possibly happening to him with her not there, luckily Helga calmed her down by brushing her hair. Makes me wonder with Brion will ever see her without her hijab or if he has already perhaps, no matter what he will think she is beautiful I bet. Sadly her worried feelings put her in danger but she was able to hone it and helped Vic. And when the mission crew returned and he was introducing Tara to Violet, he introduced Violet as his girlfriend, and she literally did what I did with extra effect from her powers.

So finally these two are together which makes me so ecstatic, I hope we continue to see more development in these twos relationship in the second half of the season. Perhaps if there is a Markov family reunion Violet will tag along as emotional support, I do wonder what his siblings think of her as Tara didn't really say anything about it. And I know I have talked about this on multiple occasions but now that they are together, I wonder if there relationship will be used for political purposes to help allow Quracis into Markovia, though many probably wouldn't be happy about the relationship especially those who don't like Quracis. And thinking about it, by extension Violet is a princess which is so cool, and if the show continues for long enough and the two are still together and get married, she would be an official princess which I would love. Though something I have said that if Violet remembers or if people look into it and if it is on video, seeing that Violet-or rather Gabrielle at the time-let the assassins in could put a major strain on their relationship as she was inadvertently the cause of his parents death. Though when it come to Violet he is rather thoughtful and understanding and will know it isn't her fault as she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time or even that Delamb let them get past most of security and that she just accidentally opened the door for them. Maybe even knowing that one way or another they would have gotten in, she just happened to be there and made it happen.

I do think for the most part they won't make their relationship too rocky, a few hiccups most likely but after all this trouble of getting them together and with all that they have been through, will give them this happiness of being with one another. So excited to see future moments of these two!

'-'

Now comments, a few have commented since last time and I thank you for that. Remember I am always welcoming to comments and theories any might have on the show, interesting to know what you guys all think. I do like reading what you all have to say about my theories and opinions and to share your own so don't be shy.

Guest: For the last part of your comment, Violet and Brion have officially become a couple and I am not sure if you are rooting for them but I am quite glad that it finally happened. I do wonder if Violet is connected to Doctor Fate, maybe she will help Zatarra be free but hopefully not have to give herself up. And I am not sure what Ishtar is, she could be connected to Ishtar but not sure.

Paulo(Guest): I am sorry I didn't touch on the thing with Vandal Savage, in all honesty I didn't watch those parts of the episode as I wasn't too interested and already more or less know of how Vandal Savage came to be. Though about the Dr. Fate thing it could possibly, but I also feel like if it were to it would have been shown in season 1 when Vandal took over the league. But perhaps since we know the past it could come about. About your theory, perhaps they do need to find a white lantern, or perhaps Halo herself will be the one to stop Darkside or use a ring even. Also I am so glad you like the review, thanks!

Ashton Lewis: I never knew that about the anti life equation, I honestly never heard of it until I saw all the episode titles. I hope they find a way to bring Wally back, he is needed back for so many reasons.

'-'

I wish to inform you all that I am writing a collection of one-shots for Young Justice, I will be working heavily on those as we have a while til the rest of the episodes come out. Also, I plan on writing a multi-chapter Briolet fic, which I will also work on as with the spare time til the episodes. Though I was hoping you lovely readers would be so kind and help me pick which idea to do as I have a few in mind.

-Brion and Violet are in college in Gotham city and meet one day in a coffee and tea shop and hit it off. But lingering secrets could cause implications in any promise of a relationship for them, but they both want to make it work and are trying, while keeping their secrets as such.

-Gabrielle has just come to the country of Markovia alone and is attacked, gravely hurt, left for dead. She is found and brought to the royal palace, recovers but with no memories. The royal family employ her as a servant and she becomes friends with Prince Brion, and perhaps something more.

-Brion and Gabrielle used to date in high school but broke up shortly after, Brion missing Gabrielle greatly. The next time he sees her she doesn't remember him, or much of anything else. He wants to be with her again and doesn't wanna miss another chance with her, doing whatever he can to get her back even if she isn't the girl he remembers.

-Violet's parents came to Markovia when she was very young and worked in the palace, refugees fleeing from war. She has grown up in the palace and become friends with the royal family, especially Brion. Now as young adults, Violet has feelings for Brion but can never act on them as she is a servant and he a royal. What she doesn't know is she isn't the only one that wants to make it happen.

-A new meta appears and seems to know much about the heroes, all but some of the newer ones. She becomes a member of Dick's team and apart of Brion, Violet, and Forager's hive. But just what is she hiding and what is her interest in the royal and refugee?

-Violet has just become an intern at Wayne industries, while on one of her errands she meets a young man named Brion. She thinks she will never see him again but might just when it turns out they swapped phones.

-Violet has recently awoken from a coma with no memories, no idea what happened to her. No one seems to know anything about her and she has no links to her past, except for the man that brought her to the hospital, Brion Markov.

Two more have been added since last time as I thought of those since last time. Let me know what you guys think of the ideas and which I should focus on.

'-'

That is all in the way of this review for the latest batch of episodes. I won't post much on this for awhile as according to a countdown we have 131 days til the show resumes. As info and such is released for it I will post my thoughts and theories on them, as well as any theories I come up with in the meantime or any other musings and such. Though I do plan on analyzing the rest of the episode titles and see what I can get from those. Once I know something I will let you all know. In the meantime check out my Young Justice one-shots, I so far only have one though but plan on doing more, the one out is centered on Briolet. Until than, share your thoughts with me, enjoy, and stay whelmed.


	8. Episode title analyzeBriolet story info

Hello there lovelies, as I said I have analyzed the various titles of the future episodes of Young Justice outsiders. It was interesting to do this and a great way to get my mind off my own problems. So first I will be analyzing the various titles, then be going through the latest comments I have received, and lastly announcements and I would truly appreciate it if you all stuck around for them and read them, especially Briolet/Haloforce fans. Now on with analyzation.

'-'

Episode 14; Influence: One of the first things that came to mind with this is that Tara is influencing most likely her brother negatively, perhaps somebody else. But my best guess overall to this title is Tara is having an influence on somebody or multiple people and manipulating them, for the purposes of the light. Another assumption being the influence of the Goode Goggles is revealed to the world or exploited, possibly used on the heroes that might cause a brawl between them or something along those lines.

Episode 15; Leverage: With this, the bad guys probably want the good guys to give up and are using some sort of leverage against the good guys, or perhaps the good guys are trying to get leverage against the bad guys. Maybe the bad guys are using Tara's safety as leverage, or if she reveals her true colors she is giving the bad guys leverage that they use.

Episode 16; Illusion of Control: The first time I read this title I thought it was 'Control of Illusions', and with that I thought it would deal with Violet and her green aura, using her holograms and something going wrong perhaps. But reading it correctly I am guessing one side believes they are winning in this war of heroes and villains but turns out the other side is winning more. Not sure which is which but I personally hope things will be in favor of the good guys.

Episode 17; First impression: Somebody new might be introduced and the first impression gotten from them is quite unique. Maybe it is a flashback episode in which we see how the good or bad guys had first impressions about somebody. Or perhaps characters we are well acquainted with meet for the first time and the first meeting is very unique. Or two or more characters that have known each other for awhile talk about their first impressions they got from one another. Or somebody it telling someone about somebody and there first impressions of them. Just the best guesses I got.

Episode 18; Early warning: We might get a flash back to someone being warned about the current trouble and whoever was warned just realized it. Or maybe time travel is involved and the heroes go back to warn themselves earlier of what will happen so they can prepare.

Episode 19; Elder Wisdom: Obviously someone or group will be given advice by an elder, I think the most likely thing and interesting scenario is that the soul of the mother box in Violet is able to tap into more of her knowledge and this knowledge will help the good guys against apocalypse. Perhaps Doctor Fate is the one that gives the wisdom, maybe Captain Marvel with his wisdom of Solomon.

Episode 20; Quiet conversations: The heroes might be in a situation where they can't make any or can only make little noise, so either they have to whisper or talk silently. Or quiet conversations is a metamorpher I don't understand and I am completely off, just what I personally think.

Episode 21; Unknown factors: Factors get in the way of something that are gravely unpredicted, either unknown heroes are messing with the bad guys plot kinda what the runaways did last season in helping to save the heroes.

Episode 22; Antisocial pathologies: I don't even know what to make out of this one, maybe something to do with the Joker perhaps? No idea, this one truly stumps me.

Episode 23; Terminus: I can tell terminus is probably terminate in another language, most likely the bad guys trying to terminate the good guys in some way I assume. Or the good guys trying to terminate the war world and/or apocalypse.

Episode 24; Into the breach: Going to apocalypse or the war world, or whatever place they need to go to get what they might need and shut down the bad guys is my guess.

Episode 25; Overwhelmed: I think we can all agree this instantly makes us think of how Dick turned Overwhelmed into just whelmed, but from the title we can all tell that this episode will definitely be overwhelming. Perhaps Wally will come back and that is overwhelming to say the least. That is my best guess, possibly something else overwhelming happens but not sure, other guests I have is that if by this point Tara isn't revealed to be evil she is, and if she is evil by this point perhaps she turns good for real and permanently. The evil plot might be fully be revealed to the heroes, that is another thing the show does in the second episode before the season finale and just what they are up to is probably very overwhelming. Those are my personal best guesses.

Episode 26; Nevermore: This is a very worrying title, also I am realizing that all the last episodes in the season of Young Justice usually refer to endings or goodbyes, as the one for season 1 was taken from an old foreign folk song that meant to bid goodbye. Perhaps it will be the end of the meta human trafficking, though it might possibly be something much worse that I can't even think of. I hope the writers don't put us through too much emotional turmoil, I extremely hope they will end the season on a good note considering the last two haven't been seen as such and these heroes have been through too much, they deserve happiness.

'-'

That is all I have in the way of the analysis for the titles of the future episodes, now onto the comments.

Guest: Interesting theory with Tara about her connection to Deathstroke, perhaps that may not have been exactly the cause but he probably swayed her in someway especially if he told her she could trust him and earned it. It would make sense if she knew the fate of her parents before Brion told her, also as she didn't even shed a tear at hearing the news, she may have heard it already but I would have expected even just one tear out of the corner of her eye, but none. I think she does care about her brother but might harbor some resentment towards him possibly. It would make sense for at least someone to be suspicious of Tara especially if she slips up in someway or someone finds her phone even. This will definitely strain his relationship with Violet in someway, especially if she is the one who is suspicious of Tara. Brion will most likely be in denial upon the truth for as long as possible, but hopefully come to terms with it. Tara does always seem to have a sad fate and this will definitely affect Brion greatly, though he will have his friends and Violet there for him. I think Bart's future was truly only caused by the reach so anything with Brion might not affect it.

Guest: Interesting about Ishtar, thanks. Glad another Briolet shipper reads this, they do remind me greatly of Supermartian which I find a cute thing, paying homage to another couple on the show while still putting a new spin on it.

'-'

Alrighty, lastly announcements, **and for Briolet fans as well as other ships or anyone interested in a multi chapter story, please continue to read.** I have stated before I will be posting a story for Brion and Violet but have a few ideas in mind, currently at 10. There is a poll on my profile page with titles and descriptions for them, and I am also working on the first chapter for each one, currently deciding whether or not to post all the first chapters at once or post as I finish. The reason for doing the first chapter for each is so you all can get a slightly better idea of each story and might help with deciding which you all want me to do. Depending on how I do it will depend on the waiting period until I pick which to do. If I post them all in one sitting, I will wait a week and then whichever story has the most votes on the poll or the most viewed, reviewed, liked, and so forth I will do first. If I post each first chapter as I do them, if one gains traction really quickly that is the one I will focus on. I will keep the poll up, just delete the choice I decide to focus on. I will also add other choices as I think of them, so with that it is more likely for doing it in respect to the first chapter it will be one at a time, plus I am almost finished one.

That is all I got for now. If any info on the second half of season 3 comes out I will let you all know as soon as I do. I am always happy to hear theories or ideas anyone has, and if anyone knows anything about Briolet/Haloforce fanfiction please let me know, there is just about none and I am in agony, itching for some to read. I hope you all have a great day, share thoughts, and feel the aster, until next time!


	9. Season 3 part 2 teaser

Hello lovely people, around Friday a little teaser was released for the second half of the season, a little thing to help tide us over slightly because we still have to wait over 100 days for it to return. As the date approaches more for the season will be released I am sure, but for now we have this and it may have been a little but it gave us a lot. So first I will explain it to the best of my abilities, state theories I have from it, and share any other thoughts I have. I will also address comments I have gotten and if there is anything else I need to say I will. Onward!

'-'

We first get Conner saying "We stand for those who have fallen and we fight for those who can't, that's our choice. But it doesn't have to be yours." and for this he is on the beach of Mount Justice with Artemis and Dick as well. We see that he is talking to Forager, Violet, Brion, Terra, and Victor. This scene will probably be one of the first in episode 14, the mentors asking the new recruits if they want to be apart of the team. Two things to note about this scene-at least I think should be-is that first Victor is standing away from the others and is on his phone, he is paying attention to Conner or whoever might be talking for this part but once this is all done probably going right back to the phone. The other thing to note is the Violet and Brion are right next to one another with Brion's arm around Violet, that is just so cute. Most might not be as interested in them but I extremely am, and it is kinda a sign that we will continue to see more of their relationship develop as the season goes on especially as the others indeed know they are together. From a later scene in this trailer we know the Brion, Violet, and Terra do continue to be heroes but whether or not Vic and Forager do is unclear, I think Forager will but with his shell healing might take some time, and after some reluctance Vic might become a hero as well, that would be awesome.

While Conner is talking as well we see a scene of Tigress kicking Black Manta in the face in knocking him down. This scene takes place in a woods or forest area, with snow all around and Tigress' clothes are white. I personally love it when their suits do that, like their stealth mode helps them blend in this does too and probably keeps them warm, it's nice.

Next thing is Aquaman/Kaldur, it looks like where he is is slightly frozen over, he is using his water bearer's to make a shield, against some kind of yellow blast of sorts. This also lets us know we will indeed be seeing more of him, many of us have missed him and it is great that we get more of him especially as Aquaman, though I would love to know how that happened and how he became leader of the Justice League? I am happy for him but a little bit of an explanation would be very much appreciated.

Next is Gar, in his Beast boy wear requesting to be back on the team. He is talking to M'gann in her white martian form in the watchtower, probably with everything he knows know he wants to help stop Granny Goodness and meta-trafficking, and probably quit his show while he was at it. We then see him in the same setting we saw Tigress and Black Manta earlier, he starts off as a rhino, turns into a bird to avoid shots fired at him, then back into a rhino.

Next we get something very intriguing, Amanda Waller and Aquaman. Refresher for those who know nothing of Amanda Waller and or might not remember her, she was in season 1 and was the warden of Belle Reve but got fired after the attempted major jailbreak. In most things I have seen her in she is head of Cadmus and usually the one in charge of the Suicide Squad. Maybe she is now running Cadmus, or always was but also worked at Belle Reve. She is definitely up to no good as she threatens Kaldur with "You expose my operation, and I expose your little playgroup." Kaldur is at first surprised by this but then his expression hardens. She is either doing something really shady at Cadmus or it involves meta trafficking, either way Kaldur knows. And she also knows about the outsiders if I had to guess, maybe she is aware of the heroes whole divide and conquer strategy, either way she knows and if she goes down, she is taking the heroes with her.

We get another shot of Beast boy, this time as a bear and a thug trying to keep him away but the thug seems to be failing.

That scene may or may not be connected to this one, it takes place at star labs where the meta teens are being housed I believe to help them understand their powers, being run by Eduardo and his father. The terror twins are attacking with Ed, Beast Boy, and Bart we see in the scene. First Beast boy as a gorilla standing next to Ed who looks shocked, as Tommy Terror throws of a giant dumpster can that was on him and his sister, she is on the ground passed out. In one shot we balloons which probably means a celebration was going on. We then hear Bart asking "You wanna put a metahuman in a box?" with Ed answering of "Then start with yourselves" they are probably talking to the terror twins and any other villains there. They also each have a girl in their arms, probably from saving them. Tuppence terror activates a father box, Beast boy wrapped around her as a snake, the father box opening a boom tube under Bart and Ed, the latter teleporting away before getting sucked in while the former slightly does but tries to speed out, whether he succeeds or not is unclear at this point in time I at least hope he does.

Our final scene we are in the snowy forest, the villains there are Black Manta, Captain Boomerang, and Monsieur Mallah at the least are facing off against Tigress, Halo, Geo-Force, and Terra. Black Manta says "Tigress! You and I have a score to settle!" probably blaming her for what happened with him and Kaldur. Terra is carrying the heroes on a piece of rock she is controlling, they all jump off with Halo activating her red shield as the villains start firing at them. All of their suits are white for the whole snow thing which is so cool, and the parts of Halo suit that are already white still glow, the part that is usually black just stays white. Terra is in her own super suit, it looking extremely similar to her brother's and if I had to guess that it is usually orange as that is somewhat the color in other versions, purple as that was the color she was first seen in, or green to match her brother even more.

'-'

A few theories and thoughts came to mind from this trailer.

Tara/Terra: Obviously she does bid her time with the heroes, whether it is by choice or order is unclear, but she does stick with them and fight with them. She probably sticks with them for a while until her cover is blown or she reveals herself, either option will make her brother heartbroken for sure. Something that occured to me, perhaps she only became evil to survive, befriending Deathstroke and doing what he says to live but now with the heroes might cut her ties from him and be good. Just an optimistic thought.

The runaways: So Ed is now working with his dad to help other metas, I am proud of him, he and his father are finally on good terms and helping others, it's great. Not sure what happened to Tye and Asami as we haven't seen them, maybe they decided to become counselors as well which would be so cool, and helps with the theory I will explain. If Tye is a counselor at the center, maybe one day Jaime was visiting him and Bart tagged along as the two seem to always hang together, and they are there when the Terror twins attack, it would also explain why Bart is dressed casually.

Vic/Cyborg: I think he will indeed become a hero at some point or another, they wouldn't bring him in and just put him on the sidelines for a long while unless they actually planned on using him. He will probably be a hero when he learns to accept his robotic half, perhaps something happens with his father that makes him become Cyborg, makes me also wonder if he is going to get a super suit of sorts or like Conner wear something more casual. I do hope that if and when he becomes a part of the team, him and Gar will be friends, I loved their friendship in teen titans and it would be great to see in Young justice.

Onslaught: It seems we will see the Terror twins in the second half of the season, we might see the rest of the onslaught team as well possibly. If we do there are two things I am hoping for from it, Icicle junior bonding with Conner again, maybe even M'gann, both would be adorable, and a little more Devastation and Psimion, they are an odd couple but kinda on the cute side if you ask me. If I had to guess Onslaught is attacking Star Labs to take the meta teens from the youth center for trafficking, and the trailer made it seem that way. Something I mentioned before from Violet's memories we saw Mammoth chasing after her at one point, I wonder if the two face off if that will come up.

The heroes strategy: I think by the end of the season the leaders of the team's will reveal to all the heroes what the plan their plans are either because it is the right time or it is necessary for some reason or another.

The hair brush: Assuming Dr. Jace is evil, she could be using the hair of Halo for nefarious purposes. It did seem rather odd to me that she just had a hair brush handy to brush her hair. Maybe she is analysing it to somehow learn more about the motherbox perhaps.

Wolf: Just about the entire season we have seen Wolf napping, he has only been awake a few times usually growling at whatever woke him. He has been around for 7 plus years within the show, probably just old age catching up with him. We did see him in action in episode 13 defending Violet from Vic when he was evil, so he is still ready and able to act but prefers to sleep and can you blame him?

Granny Goodness: I think Granny is going to try something with the heroes, either with the team or the outsiders with some kind of mind control possibly. In one version I saw her as a warden for the War World, they might do something with that. Either way Granny will probably play a big part and it won't be good at all.

'-'

Now for the reviews:

Guest(Chapter 8, January 29): 1. It is very likely that Brion would listen to Tara more than the others and it might push them away, especially Violet but hopefully he would realize something is afoot. 2. In all the versions of Terra I have seen she sadly doesn't make it but hopefully she will in Young Justice and obviously she will need to atone for all that she will do. 3. Not sure about the mental instability as I haven't read the comics but it could happen. 4. I know nothing about the Anti-life equation but I hope it doesn't do too much damage as it sounds quite bad. 5. I really hope nothing happens to Conner myself, let's hope they don't. 6. Wally better come back, I personally don't care what he comes back in as long as he is recognizable. 7. Makes sense each problem would be more complicated and difficult than the next. 8. I would love it if Greg Weisman did his own version of Legion of Superheroes, I love the animated show from 2007 and it would be awesome to see a new version of it. Especially if there was a crossover with Young Justice. 9. Now that I think about when it is said, they are pulling a reverse Aqualad from season 2, it makes sense they are pulling many parallels from season 1 so far makes sense that they would do the same with season 2. To name a few parallels to make my point, Dick hacking the Justice league computer and saying it like when he hacked the motion sensors, Nightwing giving the outsiders the nearly same speech Batman gave Young Justice, and Supermartian and Briolet. 10. It is interesting to think about just why Bart's timeline is still damaged, I wonder if they will touch on it.

Guest: I do hope that the time skip from season 3-4 isn't that large of a skip but with the kids it would make sense for a fairly lengthy one where we would see an all new generation of heroes. It would be cool to see Supergirl and another version of Aquagirl as we never really saw the original one on screen.

Guest: Yes we might not get a totally happy ending to the season, but I like to dream.

Guest:

I have a feeling that one or more of the young heroes will be placed under the will of the Anti-Life Equation during the second half of the season. But the big question is, who among the young heroes are most likely to become affected?

'-'

It wasn't in my plan but I decided to talk about what I think and hope will be fate of many of the ships by the end of the season.

Conner and M'gann: Many keep seeing something will happen to Conner and that he won't even make it to the wedding. I personally think that they won't do anything to horrible to Conner and he will make it to his own wedding, with everything they have done with Supermartian I like to think that they will make them truly official. Besides I doubt they would have two couples from the first season go similar ways that would be too cruel. Besides, on a morbid note anything is just as likely to happen to M'gann as it is Conner, but I still hold out hope that they will be together and happy.

Will and Jade: Jade obviously for some reason or another can't be with her family against her will and we all know she wants to be with them and they want her. Hopefully by the end of the season she will cut the ties she has to villainy and settle down with her family. We all want it.

Jefferson and Helga: They are a sweet subtle couple that I find adorable, sadly there is the possibility that Helga might be evil which I hope isn't the case and that would end their romance. Jeff probably would find it hard to believe but if it is true be heartbroken. My hope is that if she is evil, she is forced into it, perhaps her daughter was kidnapped so she had to do what she did. In that scenario I hope they save her daughter, and she and Jeff can stay together happily, maybe if her daughter is young she can play with Jeff's girls.

Tim and Cassie: Last we saw them they were still having problems and within the verse of the show that was about 3-4 months ago. Either they worked through their problems, still are going through them, or are seperated. I hope they do make it through this, they might not have gotten much screen time together but I still find them sweet together and would love to see more of them. They have been together for two years, hopefully they can put aside their disputes and stay together and work it out, I believe in them.

Gar and Perdita: They are cute and sweet, I do like that we got to see them together and would be interested in seeing more of them. I do have a feeling that Gar going back to the team might upset Perdita and cause a rift with them as she would be worried about him.

Wally and Artemis: Young Justice came back from all are begging, maybe they will listen and bring back Wally, that way him and Artemis can be happy together and all his friends will be a little happier again.

Bear and Dreamer: I would love to see these two together even if it is just a few scenes or subtle little things, I think they would make a cute pairing and I am interested in them.

Dick and Barbara: They haven't had much screen time but they seem to be in a pretty stable relationship. I don't think they will do much with them in making their relationship rocky or complicated, but I would be interested in seeing more of it.

Dinah and Oliver: Another couple torn apart by Batman incorporated, I have enjoyed these two in other versions and I hope Young Justice will keep them together, especially as they have been together for seven plus years.

Tye and Asami: This is more of a ship, I honestly thought they were adorable since their debut for many reasons. They did seem rather close when they were on screen together, I am interested in if they did stick together and are an actual couple. Maybe we will see them at the youth center together.

Brion and Violet: These two are officially together and that warms my heart. In the teaser as I said we did see them together sitting on a rock at the beach on Mount Justice with Brion's arm around her which I found cute. We also will see them fight crime together which will be so cool, I can't wait to see how they work in the field together. I think and believe that the writers will keep them together and happily, they will probably have a few bumps in the road but that is totally understandable. They might have Tara mess with the couple in a way, perhaps not directly but with her being a double agent if anyone suspects that Brion will be quick to defend his sister, Violet will probably be on the Markov's side but if she isn't that will cause major tension with the two of them. I am not sure if I said this in my episode title analysis but for the episode first impressions, and idea I have is that Violet is meeting Gregor and the Markov family is being reunited, and Violet trying to make a good impression. I feel like perhaps that their relationship might be publicized or people will want to for political purposes, it would be perfect as a Prince of Markovia is with a Quraci refugee, both are metas as well-not sure whether or not they will find out about Violet's powers or if she might accidentally reveal them at the very least there will be one known meta-so with the problems of Markovia at the moment they would be perfect for them. Brion would probably be rather unhappy with that, using his relationship with Violet for political purposes and blow a gasket, I kinda wanna see that. And I feel that if and when Tara betrays the team, Violet will be there for Brion to comfort him through it, even if he was a jerk to her due to his stubbornness in believing his sister. Though I do believe they will keep these two together as they do need each other and they make a very touching couple.

'-'

For those who are unaware, I am planning on writing a Briolet fanfiction, a multi chapter story but the thing is I have multiple ideas in mind and not sure which to do. Just last night I came up with three new ones. What I am doing is posting the first chapter of each story and I have a poll set up so you may pick which idea you like, the poll even has a description for each story as not all the first chapters are posted and so you lovely people can still vote. Two stories do currently have the first chapters out and I am working on the other's, I will also add the three new ideas to the poll after posting this so they are known.

I also have a collection of one-shots out for young justice for people to check out, and I do take requests. I so far have one for supermartian and two for Briolet.

That is all I have to say at the moment. Let me know what you all think, I am always interested to hear. Until next time, share your thoughts, review, vote, have a lovely day, stay whelmed and feel the aster.


	10. Episodes 14-16

Young Justice Season 3b is finally here and I love it and am so happy. Sadly for those who don't know yet that there will only be one episode every week til the last three episodes and then they will be in one session so we will be having episodes until August. At the moment I'll be breaking discussing episodes 14-16, my thoughts on them, theories, all about the ships, and lastly replying to comments. So let's get into it.

'-'

Episode 14- Influence: So we see more of the Justice League in this episode, super happy we still have dialogue between Troy Baker and Nolan North but as Guy Gardner and Superman respectively, at least I'm 90% sure it's Troy simply doing a Boston or New York accent or his Sam voice from Uncharted. On that note, I love and am annoyed by Guy all at the same time which is generally how I feel towards him no matter what. I feel bad that the Justice League is still dealing with backlash over their mind controlled actions, I feel so bad for them. Not only in space but everyone on earth still is at odds with them, they want to help and many are from earth as well and just want what's best. Something I couldn't help but notice is that the giant asteroid prison was called the orphanage. Also Big Barda is on the scene, and my guess the title influence refers to Granny's influence and control especially over Barda it seems. Also I do recognize the furies and find it awesome to see them, I remember them from Batman the brave and the bold personally but like their designs here better. And I really hope Barda becomes good soon, I personally like her character and would like to see more of her. And Superman saying stay whelmed, perfect. I really hate Godfrey, he gets so annoying with his constant hatred for super's. I know in the comics he is evil so I wonder if that'll ever come up or will he just stay an annoying news reporter. Also Granny passing the blame of the goggles to a dead guy, evil. And we got the outsiders finally joining the team, can't wait for when they all interact, at least they are with Beast Boy, but I wonder if they already met him due to him being M'gann's brother basically. Finally interesting that they slipped in Halo being Non-binary, interesting and happy she's finding herself, so reminds me of Miss Martian in a way.

Episode 15- Leverage: Outsiders on their first mission for the team, nice. Gar ain't wrong, covert missions never stay covert especially with them and Gamma squad. Loved the Markov siblings using their powers together, they are very much alike and just nice how they work with one another. Plus Halo's green aura is more than just holograms, it is basically like illusions such as making them invisible. I find the red rocket's interesting, my guess that we will see them again, I don't know anything about them personally so it'll be cool to seem more. Also suicide squad has made an appearance, at first I didn't realize since the members I know besides Boomerang weren't there, wonder when we will see more of them and who else. Also super interesting that up until this point the team seemed to be a secret to Amanda Waller at the very least, kinda interesting. Gabrielle's memories are continuing to come back, and they might just put Violet's relationship with Brion in jeopardy. I feel so bad for Gar, having to put up with Granny, but you gotta applaud him for sticking it out especially as he doesn't want all the actors on his show to lose their jobs, good of him. Also love that Troy Baker voiced the director, just awesome. Final notes for this episode, super cool we get to see the Meta-human youth center. Love Ed in it, and him saying hell was just so funny for some reason. Showing that this is more than just a kids show once again. Also loved him saying crash, shows the amount of time he has been hanging with Bart. Love that they are giving the kids so many options and being super open with them including with the collars. And poor Wendy/Windfall, she did try to stop her powers and now she is so afraid she is wearing a collar, poor girl. Also this title definitely refers to the leverage Kalder and Amanda have on one another.

Episode 16- Illusion of Control: This episode takes place during Thanksgiving which is cool, showing us many of the character's as well as ships and this title referring specifically to Wendy, feeling like she has control which was discussed between Ed and Perdita. Loved seeing the team not officially on a mission, just so fun seeing them hanging out and basically having a good time. I feel bad for Vergil, throughout the episode feeling super left out in the case of love, poor thing. So missed Bart and super glad to see him in this episode being his super crash self and hugging everyone when seeing them. Also cool that Perdita has already met the boys, plus the scene also revealed something else. Traci joined the team after Gar left as it seems she never met him before. Loved Bart being annoyed at the slowness of the bumper cars and Perdita getting competitive, so crash. Then Vergil just glaring in annoyance, poor thing, he is so feeling the mode. Perdita is so kind and humble, I love her and speaking spanish with Ed so cute. Then she helps by befriending Wendy, so sweet of her and the two being friends is so cute. And Bart in his pig eating ways, byoutiful. Poor Ed feeling unhelpful to the kids, him and Gar. Poisoned cotton candy, good think I only like it in ice cream form. Impromptu rescue mission, love it! I missed Jaime and Scarab banter, they are on better terms but still Scarab is dramatic in his ways. But thanks to him they did realize it was all an illusion, and Bart doing Hello Megan is awesome. Seeing more of Static's powers are awesome. Perdita is amazing and fearless, also totally blindsided that it was Devastation and Psimion. So it seems by this point people are aware of Holocaust. Loved the whole fight scene, awesome them all working together to save the day and the teens. Lemon light Bart, love ya! The press conference was probably bad at the moment, but in the long run, hopefully good. Not my favorite situations for the episode. For a few reasons which I think are understandable. One all the tension between Artemis and Will and them basically being pushed together especially by Artemis' mom. I will discuss it more later but for now, no. And poor Violet, this whole time she is super nervous and anxious about remembering her part in Brion's parent's death, the poor thing. Then her freak out, glad Jace comforted her, and she told someone instead of just holding it in, not good for her health. I really hope Jace is indeed good and will help Violet, she needs it. I loved Forager when he got out the cranberry sauce, he was so proud of himself it was adorable, then him getting his hands slapped from the food by M'gann just funny and cute. I felt bad for Victor during this episode, he felt so lonely and unhuman, I hope he learns to cope soon, I want him to be okay. And Forager it so worried about Vic, I love my caring bug boy. Pretty sure this is the first time Forager called anyone by a nickname and not their full name, just his way and I love it. Also something was confirmed, Forager not liking the cold most likely due to his bugness which makes total sense as bugs don't like the cold. I;m guessing Mal was there with Karen, I hope so, and I am so happy for them. And seems Vic is getting a little better, hopefully it continues.

'-'

Theories:

LGBT+- I am not gonna go super deep into this only as I don't want anyone getting mad at me. I am aware many are upset that there has been just about none in the show despite it being promised. The most we have so far is Halo coming out as Non-Binary which good for Halo, but just about nothing else. My guess is they are trying to make any that they do gradual and natural and want to do it right, we still have many more episodes of this season and hopeful another one soon so let us not all lose hope yet.

Time- So these episodes have taken us through most of the month of November, which can mean one of two things. One that most of what will happen the rest of the season will take place the last few days of November and mostly through December if they stick to the tradition of it ending on January 1st. If they are deviating from that then they might make it go all the way to July of 2019 which would be cool. Honestly I think I might be the only one who cares about this but it is something to think about.

Dr. Jace- Okay, so it seems I was wrong in hoping she was up to no evil and her brushing Violet's hair was to indeed get DNA from Violet it seems, to what end, no idea.

Bat Family- I understand everyone is super upset that we didn't see any of the bat family especially at Thanksgiving and Dick for only a few minutes. I think we will continue to see more as time goes on we just have to be patient.

Violet's gender- Not so much a theory here but as a wonderment, does Violet still use the pronouns she and her. If you look through my review to this point you'll see I have and hopefully avoiding using pronouns as Violet doesn't identify and I don't wish to be rude. But in episode 15 Brion said she referring to her, so perhaps Violet still doesn't identify but allows those pronouns, I have no idea and have personally never been around a non-binary person so I am not sure how it goes. I hope none of what I am saying is mean or insensitive, I don't wish to be and honestly would like to know more and if anyone knows about it and would let me know I would greatly appreciate it.

Lex Luthor- On the poster for the second half of the season he is on it so he will probably be a big player, and so far he has already stressed me out in dissing the league. I honestly hope they will make him do actual good, there are times where it seems like he'll actually do so.

Cyborg- I feel bad for the boy, he just wants to be normal again. Also I love how he was so annoyed about Violet texting Brion and when he called it they thought him being like a mind reader basically which was super funny.

Tara- So she also still seems on the path of evil, if I had to guess her and Dr. Jace are in cahoots with each other and Deathstroke and basically whoever they work for. I honestly Tara turns out good for Brion's sake as he has been through so much and seems like he'll have a lot more to go through.

Meta-youth center- I think and honestly hope we will see it again, nice to know that the teens have a place they can go for help and it'll be so cool to see more of it and Ed as he is so awesome. Plus I want a full reunion of the runaways, we need that, I wanna see Tye and Asami a lot especially as a couple, it'll be so cute.

'-'

Ships(My favorite part):

Vergil/Static- I feel so bad for him. He is a good guy and definitely deserves love, so I hope he does get a girlfriend or a boyfriend, give him love!

Granny Goodness and Godfrey- Seems they are hinting at romance between him and Granny and I believe that was in the comics as well and my response to that being a big fat EW!

Guy Gardner and Ice- Okay, I am extremely aware this is confusing but let me explain, in the comics they are together and I would love to see them together in Young Justice, and we have seen both of them this season and in space so hopefully we can see them together, I would really love it.

Ed- Kinda did seem like something might be happening with him and Bart. Bart kissing Ed on the cheek, them being close throughout, and when Vergil said he felt like a third wheel, all signs kinda point to them being together. I would find that cute and nice for them. At the same time, if nothing happens or is between them, I hope Ed ends up with Wendy, I think it would be cute and he truly wants to help her which I hope he does.

Cassie/Wondergirl and Tim/Robin- So it was confirmed that they are trying to salvage their relationship or at least Cassie, I hope they do. But at the same time if they don't then maybe Vergil can get a girl.

Psimon and Devastation- I do like it when Villains fall in love and in the strangest way these two nailed it and are so adorable. I am glad we have seen more and that they are confirmed so I hope we get more of them.

Helga and Jefferson/Black Lightning- These two didn't get much screen time, but we did see them together a bit which was adorable. I am highly worried due to what it seems Dr. Jace is up to. I think she is a good person at heart and wants to do what's best and also that she doesn't want to truly hurt Jefferson, so I hope good things for these two.

Jaime/Blue Beetle and Traci/13- Episode 16 confirmed these two are together and I honestly love it. They are super sweet together, Traci understands Scarab in a way and accepts him, and I just find them generally adorable. I do feel bad as she keeps elbowing him, probably has a bunch of bruises. The real clincher for me for these two is when Traci stopped the helicopter, the look Jaime gave her, so loving and sweet, just, perfect.

Gar/Beast Boy and Perdita- Another cute couple totally growing on me. These two are there for each other and really care about one another, very sweet and joking, and are in synch as they both noted how great one another is, just love it.

Will and Artemis- The fandom is divided with these two, either for or against and personally against. For me simply, I am a one and done shipper, not sure if that is a real thing but let me explain. I ship two people together, and unless something extremely groundbreaking happens I won't ship them with anyone else, much why I hate harems or love triangles. I might be split between two pairings but usually I pick a side and stick to it, typically the canon one as I need evidence. I already am full blown Spitfire and Redchesire and won't divert to Artemis and Will, plus as they are in laws kinda gross. If you do ship them that's fine, ship who you will, I just don't.

M'gann/Miss Martian and Conner/Superboy- We got little moments of them but they are still adorable. First I loved that Superboy is rejoining the team to spend more time with M'gann, so sweet, though to be perfectly honest I thought he was still apart of the team. Whatever, still happy. Then the cute kiss on Thanksgiving, just find it adorable.

Violet/Halo and Brion/Geo-force- My favorite ship at the moment, and luckily they also had the most screen time which always makes me happy. It is still early on in their relationship for about a month or so, still in the honeymoon phase I believe best demonstrated when they texted one another in episode 14, being all love happy about it just so cute. Speaking of episode 14 I find it so wonderful how accepting Brion is to the fact that Violet is non-binary, just so sweet and caring of him. Throughout each episode at one point at least he looks at her so sweet and lovingly I might have cavities. Episode 15 brought a little more cuteness with the mission, don't like how Halo always gets hurt but love it when Brion is there to help and support. And then him telling Violet about never knowing how happy he is to have Violet in his life. But along with this episode brought the revelation of Gabrielle being the one to open the door for the attackers along with taking a bribe. I honestly think Gabrielle didn't quite know what she was doing, she did seem confused when doing it and if she didn't do it they probably would've gotten someone else to. But it caused problems in 16 with Violet being sad and nervous the whole time, Brion didn't quite seem to notice, perhaps he did and will voice concerns soon I hope. He'll probably find out sooner or later, and I hope it does come from Violet as he might take it better. It can go one of two way, one he actually digests and processes the information, might be a little cold at first but does understand and forgive Violet. The other way he blows up and gets super angry with Vi and takes awhile to forgive Violet them probably taking a break as well. No matter what happens I think he will understand and forgive as he is that way with Violet, will probably just take some time but it is obvious he truly cares for,about, and needs Violet.

'-'

Review time

Hnh058513- Yes I did notice the first letter of each episode forming "Prepare the Anti Life Equation", more of it being pointed out before but I have noted it. Also about Cassandra Cain, I did read that somewhere. Who Cassandra Cain is exactly not quite sure.

Hayden Philyaw- That is true, destroying Gardita would be forced and it has grown on me so I am happy with it, I honestly hope they stay together as they are cute together.

Acw28- I do hope it is Jason, I do generally like his character and would like to see him in Young Justice and the Red thing is extremely interesting. I do hope Wally is back as well, both of them would be awesome to have.

I did learn about the owl masks, interesting.

Lobo, reproduced. Well that's a terrifying thought. Interesting if his cut off finger turned out to indeed be his offspring, freaking, but interesting.

Not sure if Rocket is a single mother and I don't recall saying that, not saying I didn't as well. Many spouses weren't at the meet up, it just seemed to be mostly mother's except if the kids didn't have mothers.

I personally hope Tim and Cassie stay together as I would like to see more of their relationship. Also it's not that I think that they won't break up and Tim be with Stephanie, just hoping. Besides everything isn't just like the comics, Conner and Cassie are together in them I believe as well, the cartoons can deviate. I did also do a little research on Bat Inc Jr so I did know most of the info but I thank you for reiterating.

It wasn't persay that I didn't like Evolution, I just already knew the gist of Savage's background and personally don't like him so wasn't super interested.

I hope Vic and Gar meet up as well, I really wanna see Cisco in action, and I did look up Harper and learned about her being Bluebird which could be cool.

Guest 1: I do hope we get Tara being permanently good, just wishful thinking, and I didn't know about the comic tie-in with Teen titans about her faking it, interesting

I did not read the comics so I wouldn't know about the Infinite Crisis plus the cartoons don't always go like the comics.

That could happen with some relationships, but I'm an optimist and live in the moment.

She does seem distant and quiet so might indeed betray them but maybe come back around, once again I'm hoping she'll be good in the end.

Tara dying by Deathstroke is completely possible. I hope she doesn't die, Brion has been through so much.

Guest 2- I do remember reading somewhere about him not understanding the speed force which I totally understand, my next theory being he ended up on a different Earth.

Guest 3- The animation has indeed changed, but makes sense as it has been a few years.

Guest 4- I have seen people talking about how the threat level on the show for each and future seasons, I honestly am not sure how it'll happen and as I am not well versed with the comics I wouldn't quite know.

Guest 5- Okay, I did mix up Granny Goodness and Mother May-Eye, it has been a few years since I've seen Teen Titans and they just remind me of one another, both old villains that are kinda creepy and motherly.

Guest 6- Hm, good comparison with Young Justice and Justice League, didn't really think on it.

Tara was kidnapped for two years, I feel like that'll make anyone unstable, and I don't quite see her as a villain, more of a most likely double crosser.

Never read Marvel comics either so not sure, hoping no one dies.

I wonder if we will even see the red ninja again, kinda hoping but also not.

I can still hope for happy endings, plus it is about superheroes so anything is possible.

'-'

Another note to slip in, sorry for anyone who is interested in my stories, the school year got the best of me and I am working on an original story called Star Guild Chronicles, can be found on Wattpad or Archive of our own for anyone interested, I will attempt to get back to my young justice stuff but no promises. I will keep this up to date.

Also I would like to make another note, I am a big DC fan but I only watch the shows or movies, for the longest time I didn't know about the comics. So any information in the shows that are about the comics I am completely lost on and if I haven't seen the character in any other dc media than I have no idea who they are unless I look it up. That might make me sound negligent but that is just what happened.

Let me know your guys thoughts, and have a wonderful day, stay crash and feel the aster.


	11. Episodes 17-23

So a lot has happened in season 3 and a lot has happened in these past 7 episodes. We are at the home stretch at this point, only 3 episodes left but we do have another season to look forward to so that's exciting. I apologize for anyone who likes reading my rants for being absent these past few weeks, but I have been busy and personally didn't want to review each episode separately as I am used to doing them in bundles. So I will share my thoughts on episodes 17-23, theories about certain little points, predictions for the last three episodes based on titles and synopsis', ship thoughts, and reply to reviews.

'-'

First Impressions: This is the episode where we first see the outsiders officially form. Now no one get mad for what I'm about to say, I was a little disappointed, and hear me out. Now I personally haven't see the outsiders in any other dc stuff, the one I am most familiar with is from Batman the brave in the bold, which started as Black Lightning, Katana, and Metamorpho, later including Geo-force and Halo, so I was kinda hoping that we would see more of Katana and Metamorpho. I'm not completely upset by seeing most of the team become the outsiders, just not what I expected is all. And the reach came, who woulda thunk. They are trying to be role model's for meta teens which I respect, but also weird to see the team no longer being covert. Honestly my favorite part of the episode were the scenes with Artemis, Violet, Tara, and Lian, it was so cute them all having a sleepover and during the storm, just pure adorableness.

Early Warning: Okay, I didn't like this episode all that much, and I know many others don't as well. The hugest point of criticism lies with Violet and Harper. Jace told Violet at the beginning that her cells are deteriorating and she is dying with only a few months to live. This leads her to go on a downward spiral it seems, her and Harper going to Mount justice after school to shoot empty bottles and drink, even sharing a kiss despite both having boyfriends. Luckily a cop comes along and arrests them, telling M'gann when she picks up Violet that Harper's dad isn't a good guy. No one liked the kiss as it was a bad form of LGBTQ+ representation for both are in committed relationships and the whole scene is just a string of bad decisions. Another reason I didn't like this episode is Klarion(don't kill me). I personally don't like him and find him annoying, just my personal opinion. I find Tikal cute. The outsiders go to Cuba to stop Klarion as he is turning kids into meta's and then putting them into a large monster of sorts. Zatanna shows up and helps, trapping Klarion in the tower of fate which is honestly hilarious. What I liked about the episode is Ed deciding to join the outsiders, wanting to be a role model for the teens at the youth center which is nice. Another sad thing to happen in this episode, it is revealed Joan passed away, god bless her soul.

Elder Wisdom: The outsiders are met with some resistance in this episode, and are on a mission with the team at the same time. Lex hires BIF to complete two goals, discredit the outsiders and kill Donna Troy and Garth. The team saves Donna Troy, even capturing a member but Halo's throat is cut, nearly killing her. Miss Martian benches her for her carelessness and until she talks about being arrested to someone. The Outsiders save Garth, Lex, and the Prime Minister of where they are(some details are fuzzy to me, sorry) but with help from the league which Lex called in, the whole event more or less staged. This is also Ed's first mission with the team, and his father is not happy about this anymore. The two end up getting into a huge fight, which isn't the last of the discussion. Him, Cassie's mom, and Jay(Golden aged flash) come to the tower to confront the children, not wanting them to get hurt and believe they are doing this for attention. The outsiders let them know, they are doing what they are doing for all the meta teens, to help them and be good role models for them. Brion also confronts Violet about how she has been acting, not willing to give up on them without a fight. She tells him about the kiss with Harper which he forgives when she says it means nothing. Violet then tells him and Tara about how Gabrielle played a role in the assassination of their parents, this Brion storms out over and Tara is in an odd state, though texts Slade about the state of the outsiders. I know Violet is doing all this as she is trying to distance herself from her friends to hurt them less when she dies. At the end of the episode we see her writing a note, setting up what happens with her next episode. We also see the Anti light again, it being revealed the outsiders latest mission in saving a little girl was staged to help the outsiders. Wonder Woman points out once more all the consequences their actions will have.

Quiet Conversations: We haven't really seen Vic much this season as he came in late in the first half and in the second only being in a scene or two but this episode he is apart of the main plot. He gets into a fight with his father, which results in the father box tech keeping him alive going beserek, his stress making it worse and taking him over. Poor Vic, he didn't ask for any of this and is in so much pain. Superboy, Forager, and Jeff have to go get the chair of Metron as it is the only thing that can heal Vic, while away his father shows up and makes things worse. They bring Metron who wants to watch Vic die, but they are able to get him in the chair and save him, Vic even reconciling with his father. As this is going on, in Happy harbour M'gann is helping Harper as her father is abusing her and her little brother, I feel so bad for her here, it is horrible to go through abuse like that. I have never gone through physical abuse by my parents, but plenty of emotional so I understand how hard it can be and asking for help. M'gann gets her to open up and brings her and her brother to social services. In the sea, Kaldur helps the girl from last episode that gained gils-named dolphin in the next episode-by bringing her to Atlantis so she doesn't have to live in a bubble and even casts a spell so she can speak Atlantean. They encounter King Orion who welcomes Dolphin, and when the King congratulates Kaldur on all he has done Dolphin can tell something is up. He takes her to his parents who basically adopt her which I find so kind and sweet, totally love it. Plus I have wondered what Kaldur's parents look like and it is awesome. Dolphin confronts Kaldur about his issues and lets him know he is a good man. We end with them with Dolphin swimming with Kaldur's parents and Kaldur sharing a kiss with his boyfriend Wynnde. Last situation going on is Violet has run away, but to give Gabrielle's family closure. It doesn't go super well, when she reveals who she is her cousin is enraged and calls her a demon, the mother is much more understanding and thanked her. Violet does return back to the tower with Tara and Artemis in the end which I am glad about. The episode mostly ended happy and I like that.

Unknown Factors: This episode takes place 20 days after the last episode, starting off with Jeff and Dick breaking in Granny's house and end up getting stuck in the x-pit. Oracle was monitoring and with this development she asks Kaldur for help as no one else is available or could be asked, Wynnde tagging along which is awesome. Instead of breaking into the house, they actually knock and Granny let's them in and takes them to the guys which totally surprised me, so didn't see that coming. They get the guys and the motherbox that they had, and when they go to leave are stopped as it wasn't part of the deal and make Dick and Jeff attack as they aren't themselves. With the outsiders, Vic is finally truly embracing his techno organic self, integrating with the others especially Gar giving us Beast boy Cyborg friendship we want, and him and his father on better terms. The same can't be said for Violet and Brion, he still upset understandably and not willing to talk to her, but he actually does want to which is revealed when Jace encounters him on the roof, telling him to wait for her. The two parts of the episode end up converging when Violet and Vic sense the motherbox in danger, Vic boom tubing them along with Brion and Gar to Granny's house, where they stop Jeff and Dick, Halo heals them and the mother box. They all head back to the tower, Dick ill due to the ordeal, Kaldur and Wynnde sharing a cute moment, and Brion and Violet reconciling, minus Dick's situation and it all makes me so happy. While this is all happy, Jace isn't and texts her mentor for help and we discover it is Ultra humanite. And in a little bonus scene, Granny reveals she found the key to the anti-life equation.

Anti-social Pathologies: I will admit, I was wrong about Jace this entire season, I was being an optimist and hoping for the best but sadly wrong. I really wish she would have truly been good, but what can ya do. This episode proved that, and showed us sooo much I did not expect and exposed most secrets. Dick is ill from dealing with the x-pit, we actually find out why in Terminus a little. The "Anti-Light" has an impromptu meeting at the outsiders headquarters, Jeff putting all the pieces together and exposing all the secrets and lies they have kept. This causes a lot of conflict, Gar referring to last season's lie and just how bad they were for the team. Conner and M'gann also get into an argument over it as he didn't know. Jeff is reaming out Bruce and Kaldur, finding them the most responsible for this and angry with the most. What I love most is that Vic and Fred just watch while eating popcorn. Tara earlier in the episode got a visit from Slade and throughout the episode we see flashbacks of them showing they have a father-daughter relationship I actually find kinda sweet. He is there because she hasn't been reporting to him, telling her the heroes will betray her when she is no longer useful, that he has been there for her and she needs to continue trusting him, and gives her something. During all the chaos with Jeff going off at the Anti-life, Jace reveals her true colors in using staro tech to control Tara and Brion, taking them and Violet to meet her mentor to help Violet. At the lab Granny and Ultra humanite show up, using a cerebral leash as Granny calls it to control Violet, and proving she found the anti-life equation which is life without free will. Combining Violet's healing aura and incantation with the properties of the x-pit, it takes away one's free will, she demonstrating this on Jace and has her reveal all she has done. That she sees Brion and Tara as her children once turning them meta, wanting what is best for them and for a while thinking Violet or rather Gabrielle was her child as well. That is until discovering she is the soul of a motherbox, seeing her as an abomination and lied about her dying to drive a wedge between Violet and Brion. Once leaving the x-pit, Tara frees Brion as what Slade gave her was an anti staro chip, before the two could really stop the villains they escape with Violet. I felt so bad about this, especially as Briolet was finally good again as most of the second half there relationship has been rocky. Returning to the tower, they break the bad news which really depresses Jeff and he leaves, I so feel for him, poor guy..

Terminus: Okay this episode, I feeled all through out for so many reasons. For starters, with Jeff, the poor guy has basically been betrayed by everyone and feels so lost. I really wish we could have heard him speak and some Virgil and Jeff bonding, that would have been nice. Luckily after spending some time with his daughters he is better, not sure if completely, but better than last episode. Our heroes are able to locate Halo after failed attempts surprisingly thanks to Vandal Savage, so didn't see that coming. So we have OG team, with the Markov siblings and Forager going to Granny's Orphanage to save her. With Alpha squad, we got the OG team back together which is nice, minus Wally sadly. But with Dick still not feeling the best despite is assurance, we do see Wally in a fever dream along with the whole team looking as they did in season 1 but different due to the animation style which explains that one poster I've seen floating around. It is a very touching and painful sight and the team agrees as they all experienced it as well, Dick and Artemis sharing a sweet friendship moment which is nice. Another thing brought back from past seasons is Miss Martian using her powers in the wrong way, the plan being have her use a brain blast like on Kaldur to stop everyone, Conner worried about her despite still being angry. Beta squad is with our younger heroes, tasked with getting Halo who Granny has used to activate the anti life equation on a fair portion of the league. They find her with Granny, the old bat taunting Geo-force to rile him up which he pretends to be, he has gotten so much better with his anger. Sadly all is for naught as the Leaguers are taking out beta squad, Granny stops everyone with the x-pit wave and unleashes Violet activating the anti-life equation with it spreading throughout the universe, all hope seems lost.

'-'

Time for the theories:

Jeff: So, Jeff has been through hell this entire season more or less, and the only good parts have been lies. Not sure what's gonna happen next with him, but I do hope he gets closure about what happened with Jace and he figures out if he wants to continue being a hero or if he does what he wanted to do from the start, hang up his hero suit and just be a normal guy, we shall see.

Tara: Okie, with season 4 confirmed, they could go one of two ways with her. Either have her be found out or reveal her being a mole by the end of the season, or she continues to be a mole into next season which could probably cause way more damage.

Vandal Savage: I have a love hate relationship for this dude. Mainly because, at times he can be good and others evil, but in all he does what helps his own agenda. And I'm not talking about this Savage specifically, I am also referring to the one from Justice League and Unlimited. And today I did not expect him to help the heroes, who knows just what he is up to. Whatever it is, he is probably gonna be at odds with the other villains.

Ultra Humanite: Just like Savage, love hate relationship. Now I loved him and Justice League as well as Unlimited, he was a funny, charming character that even as a near young adult I like. Now the Young Justice version did give him a dark tone which might be why I'm not as big of a fan of this version. Last we saw, him and Jace went through a boom tube to who knows where. I have a feeling since we haven't seen him much so far he will play a bigger role next season.

X-pit on non metas: As it was revealed to us, the effects of the x-pit on anyone without a meta -gene experiences bad side effects. With the anti life equation seeming to spread throughout the universe, who knows what havoc it will cause on earth.

Rescue mission: So we know from episode 24 summary the outsiders are gonna take a crack at saving Violet and everyone, my guess Vic and Gar already starting on that plan from what little we saw of them in Terminus. Also that it seemed before everything went completely bad, M'gann did something with her mind, wonder what and how it'll play in.

Violet: I feel like her fate right now, is extremely undetermined. I mean, if this was just about any other show I would totally believe she'll live through this. But as it is a DC show and the darker tone it has, I wouldn't be surprised if she does end up being gone, I hope it does happen trust me. Though, I feel like worse case she might die but then Vic helps her and she'll be fine. Plus, as there is like a 99% chance Jason Todd is still alive and he symbolizes people being brought back, that might happen.

Forager: Okay, I need someone to help me with this. A while back, I remember seeing sketches online of Forager as a redesign, where he is much slimmer. Is he going to change? Was that fanart? Was that his original design? Someone help me out!

'-'

Just did my usual theories, now the ones based off the last titles and synopsis'.

324: Into the Breach: The Outsiders make one last attempt to save Halo…and the galaxy!

So now that the team both current and OG have failed in saving Halo, the outsiders are taking a shot at it. Hopefully this also include Traci, Vic, and Robin's team as we really haven't seen much of them this season with Vic getting the most time out of them all, Batman and his team also apart of it possibly. Based on how Terminus ended, the anti-life equation gets to earth and affects everyone but somehow the outsiders at the least stay safe somehow. Since there are two more episodes after this, we do know that they do succeed in stopping Granny, but just how much damage will be left in the wake of it and will Violet survive, I truly hope so and believe she will.

325: Overwhelmed - Artemis and Conner journey back to their pasts.

No one is just whelmed sadly. My guess is this episode and next will deal with the consequences and such of the whole season and the last couple episodes. And it seems it'll center on Artemis and Conner the most which is worrisome. With Artemis, probably dealing with her possible feelings for Will and the kiss we all know is coming, and maybe we will see Wally again. With Conner, we are probably gonna learn if him and M'gann will indeed get married or split up once more and possibly forever, not sure what else in his past we will deal with. Also I believe as another subplot we will be back in Markovia, hopefully a Markov family reunion.

326: Nevermore - Things come full circle in the season finale.

So this will be the end of the season, my guess it will take us to July 4th, and wrap up at least most of the loose storylines if they haven't been wrapped up yet. We shall see.

'-'

Okie, when it comes to the ships these past 7 episodes, whole roller coaster! Let's dive in.

Mal and Karen: They had a baby! Also totally realized I didn't talk about this before but I shall now. Throughout the season we saw Karen pregnant and in 21 she finally gave birth to Rhea Maria Bleecher Duncan. But she had a heart problem, so Karen went all bee and fixed her, and gave her the meta gene. That episode was so cute with Mal and Karen and nice to see more of them, they are so adorable together. Mal might be a little upset about Karen giving Rhea the meta gene but will understand and accept it, who he is and loves Karen too much to be mad at her for too long.

Dick and Barbara: We got a little of them, mostly Barbara worrying over Dick which I find adorable. I know some people ship it while other's want them to break up and Dick be with Starfire who isn't on the show(yet). Personally, I'm fine with either, I like both ships.

Kaldur and Wynnde: Our first gat couple that is actually canon! We did only get a little of them but I personally love them together and hope that we do see more of them by the end of this season or next season.

Cassie and Tim: With the secret of the Anti-Light out, like Gar said, things between them are probably over or strained much more than before. I am kinda sad but at the same time we never really got to see them together which also makes me sad.

Bart and Ed: Now they are shipped super heavily and I as well really like the idea of them together. If they do get together I think they'll make a great couple and if they are together good for them. But at the same time, it wouldn't be best for them to be together, only because Bart is from the future and he has to go back eventually. Ed could go with him of course, but Bart can't stay in the past forever.

Jace and Jeff: Three couples have been through the most, these two being one. We learned that Jace was only using Jeff to get close to everyone and be with 'her kids'. I feel really bad for Jeff especially as she showed no remorse for doing it. Jeff didn't deserve this, he is a good guy and not just because he is a hero. Hopefully they will make things better for him especially with all he has been through.

Conner and M'gann: Another of the three couples to go through a lot these past couple of episodes. Conner had no idea about the Anti Light and finding out about it he isn't happy. Not only does this cause new problems for the two, it brings up their breakup from years ago, Conner had forgiven her but not forgotten which makes sense. Conner is tired of the secrets and lies, as they only hurt people especially in this show. Through out the last episode he is very mad at her, but did still show great concern and care that Kaldur wanted M'gann to brain blast everyone. He does still care about M'gann and most likely always will and just wants what is best for her, doesn't want her to lose herself which is understandable. With everything the two have been through, I am somewhat confident they'll get through this, I believe in them.

Brion and Violet: Last of the three couples to be affected the most through the past couple of episodes and been through the most. For 17 and 18 they didn't interact, but 18 is where things started to go bad for them. That is the episode where Violet goes on her downward spiral, being told she is going to die by Jace which succeeds in putting a wedge between the two. She ends up kissing Harper who initiates the kiss, I will say I know it is bad but at one point in most people's lives they have a gay experience, just throwing it in, not trying to start some kind of internet war. In 19 is where things get really bad, for many secrets Violet has been keeping come to light. Brion wants to be there for her and with her and doesn't want to give up on them without a fight, but Violet is pushing him away for when she dies he won't be as heartbroken. She tells him about the kiss, he is worried at first but forgives her as she tells him it means nothing which makes sense. But he isn't as forgiving learning of Gabrielle's involvement in his parent's death which is understandable but the two are completely different people. The two basically are on a break at this point. Brion is shown to be worried when she goes missing in episode 20, the two sadly still at odds for the next 20 day to episode 21. He is cold to her at the start but we see he does want to talk to her, now in a better head space and willing to forgive. It isn't until the end of the episode does he apologize, the two embracing in reconciliation and being together once again. But the happiness doesn't last long, I mean they are happy and adorable once again, but Jace takes matters into her hands and basically abducts them and Tara. When Brion learns of all Jace has done especially to Violet you can see the anger in his face and once in control he is ready for revenge. Then Violet is taken and he is worried for her and wants to rescue her, when going to get her and confronting Granny, he tries to get through but sadly it doesn't work. I am so happy they are together and happy before we all felt the mode, so hopefully the writers will give them a happy ending that they deserve.

'-'

Review time! But real quick, I have a small request, if are a guest, can you include some kind of name I can use because I want to make sure I don't reply to the same guest twice and it can be hard to keep track of and so you know I am replying to you.

Gray Cat: You are very sweet, thank you very much! I hope I didn't disappoint. Also, pretty sure any MIA characters will appear in the last three episodes at least or maybe we won't see them til next season, not quite sure.

Eris: Another sweet review, thanks! Was the monkey god in the comics or in episode 12? I don't remember.

Guest 1: The nostalgia moment was fantastic, no doubt about it. But Terminus wasn't all that bad, we got that adorable conversation between Forager and the doorman that I loved!

Guest 2: Yup, season 4 is confirmed and we are all grateful for it.

Guest 3: I think Cyborg knew about Violet texting Brion because they lived together for a while and around the two, so he's used to it. He might figure out about Deathstroke and Tara texting, never know.

Guest 4: Yup, Violet's confession caused problems. I think she didn't want to hurt anyone so she was closing herself off.

Guest 5: The heroes may have lost the battle, but not the war.

Guest 6: I didn't totally hate 22 personally, but not a super fan.

Guest 7: I have no idea what year of the Villain is.

Guest 8: Big Barda is good in most of what I've seen her in so it is possible. Plus we didn't see her in 23, gotta wonder why.

Guest 9: It at least looks like Bart kissed Ed on the cheek, though I believe he did plus they do kinda act coupley lowkey and it's adorable. He could also be bi or pan, not just gay, never know.

Guest 10: Marella is a pretty name, but she decided on Dolphin. Maybe she'll pick it as a surface name.

Guest 11: Dolphin is basically like Kaldur's adopted sister which is cool, and yup heard about Kaldur's father.

Guest 12: Yup, the six months rule is out the window. And everything has blown up.

Guest 13: Not sure who Lorena Marquez is, Dolphin is a character from the comics, and Kaldur does now have a love interest, Wynnde.

Guest 14: It is nice that season 4 will focus on a smaller group of characters. I do like seeing a lot but at times it is hard to keep track of certain things. All the teams might disband, who knows. Kinda feels like no one trusts the heroes now.

Guest 15: Everything does come at a price, and the price of victory might be high. The team is so small now, probably the outsiders might disband, or the Justice League. Season 4 and the Anti life equation have been used and confirmed as of this point.

Guest 16: Yup, the outsiders are now public, which is ironic because of their name. Tara was having doubts as seen in 22, but Slade made her wash away those doubts. Wait, Lian is in the comics and died? Well, some things are canon to the comics others deviate from it.

Guest 17: Go Kaldur, be true to yourself! I do remember reading about him being gay in comics. Metron is indeed a jerk, but nice he confirmed Granny is Gretchen, but there is two. Violet really did do the right thing, giving them that closure. I think she was really in doubt but episode 22 washed it away.

Guest 18: Not sure how I feel about Lex with face scars, kinda thought of a bald Vandal Savage. Secrets and lies are tearing everyone apart way more than before. If we don't see Jason again this season we'll probably see him next. I would love if Wally ended up in the future, just as long as he isn't fully dead I'm good. Well you are kinda right, instead of enslaving those who have darkness, anyone who is a meta.

Guest 19: I don't think the writers are cruel enough to kill Lian.

'-'

Now we must wait one more week for the episodes, so nervicited. Continue you to share your thoughts, more than happy to hear. Also, if anyone is interested in my writing, I'm writing an original story on Archive of our own and Wattpad called Star Guild Chronicles, I have the same username on those sites. If anyone is then interested in the story, I have an instagram and tumblr for it, instagram being g.u.a.r.d.i.a.n.s8 and tumblr star-guild-chronicles. I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. Have a wonderful day!


	12. Episodes 24-26

Okay, I decided in this case, I'd do a one sentence review of the episodes overall, just for:

WHAT THE DAMN HELL!?

I had to get that out, now, onto the actual review. So, I'll start of with my general views on the episodes, then I will kinda talk on certain things or character's and give my hope for what will happen with them, ship thoughts, and reviews. Now if you all are wondering if I will speculate on season 4, I'll explain later. But let's deal with what we have now.

'-'

Episode 24- Into the Breach: Okay, out of all the episodes of the three, definitely my fav. The outsiders finally stopped Granny which is nice and we found out that Granny was basically split into two, gross. Her and Beast boy also faced off, him getting that swollen eye was a little gross. I am surprised that Scarab actually had to retreat when in the X-pit, poor thing. And I loved how Ed just teleported in and tried to save everyone, I'm surprised he was even able to teleport there. I am glad Vic truly accepted himself, unlocked his powers, and was able to help Violet who saved everyone, granted also kinda doomed them but still. That is actually common, heroes fixing their own messes. And Vic becoming an Outsider, love it, and the whole inside joke, priceless.

Something I wanna say, I talked with a fellow fan on tumblr who had seen the episodes prior to them airing that these two kinda just existed, and 24 would have served as a perfect finale, I totally agree now. I mean, if they had incorporated the main events from these two episodes at some other point during the season that would have been fine and perfect with me. Artemis finally got closure, Delamb is gone, Black Lightning is leader, the heroes are more liked now, Supermartian is back on track, so many good things happened but the bad still freaks me out.

Episode 25- Overwhelmed: Okay, this one right in the feels. Forager going to Geranium city, and the fact that it even exists, I love it. Plus it explains where Jim is. And I love how Forager decided to become an outsider as representation of it, my precious bug boy is amazing. I honestly thought he was going to stay there and we were never gonna see him again, that worried me. And Conner as well, making changes and even being called out on taking strays but we all love him for it. Artemis also finally got closure, which is nice, but also sad as like the show is saying Wally is truly gone, but closure. Though we all would have loved to see them as a true family, we did get the what if. And the door on Artemis and Will was closed as quickly as it was opened, I will say it was silly to tease it all this time to just quickly stomp it away. That said I am glad about the outcome. Also the whole thing with Metron, Vic, and Violet, it was interesting. Shows he kinda cares about them basically and subtly helping and warning. And Lian being adorable, byoutiful.

Episode 26- Nevermore: Okay, this episode broke me. I am kinda emotionally unstable today, this episode did nothing to help with my state of being. First, Brion, he kinda has gone done a dark path. Since the start we've seen that he is extremely angry at just about everything but has been getting better, this was just like a huge lapse in judgement with him killing Delamb and becoming king, seeing him in that stuff is funny though. Glad that this version of Tara is truly becoming a hero, nice change for her. I loved the mini montage scene mostly, Wendy taking off her collar and truly accepting her powers, hope we see her more. Vic helping Cisco, so sweet, I hope Cisco becomes a hero next season. Forager showing his true form, perfect. Poor Violet though, and you can see Brion is sad and misses her. I am glad Supermartain is back on track and we need a wedding soon people, and to actually see it. And the diner scene, I feel they did that to kinda be like, "we made you all suffer, here's a little cuteness to hopefully help". Also, Lobo baby, just totally unnecessary and disturbing.

'-'

Brion: WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY!? I get it, Delamb is the scum of the earth, caused you nothing but pain and misery, and deserves nothing good. So I do understand why Brion did it, but he still did kill and his own blood. He has kinda been on a slow downward spiral himself this whole time and finally reached his breaking point, basically becoming evil in a way. Now I have heard others speculate that the ambassador of Markovia is a meta with telekinetic abilities and is lowkey controlling Brion. Which I believe, and want to be true, otherwise it is like Brion is truly evil and my heart can't take it. Hopefully next season they will find a way to save him or he will break free himself, either way, MAKE HIM GOOD AGAIN!

Tara: I am overall happy for and about Tara, out of everything Young Justice has done, this is one thing I am truly happy about. Her being good for good it seems, I'm happy for her. I hope we see her more next season and she continues on her redemption, it's nice.

Less seen heroes: Saying this, I am mainly referring to Arrowette, Spoiler, 13, and Orphan, heroes introduced this season that we sadly didn't get to see much of. I hope we see more of them as it will be nice to as they are new to the show and it would be cool to see more heroes than just the ones we are used to.

Timeline: Okay, so the show's timeline has kinda been screwed up. Makes me wonder if next season will pick up right where we left off but maybe a few days after, if it will take us to July 4th, or if we start years later once more. No idea.

'-'

Okay, with the ships it is decently happy, but also sad.

Wynnde and Kaulder: Okay, I love their cute moment in the diner, I really needed that. Hopefully next season we can see more of them.

Dick and Barbara: They had a cute moment here and there which is nice. I will say as I have before, if they decided to bring in Starfire and Dick and Barbara break-up and Dick ends up with Starfire I am fine with that. And if Dick and Barbara stay together, that's fine to. I like both ships so either will suit me.

Will and Artemis: I am glad that they talked about and tried a relationship at least but happy in general it was resolved and have agreed being together is too weird and are still friends.

Wally and Artemis: Artemis did get the closure she needed. I mean, she never really did get to say goodbye. And the whole what if scenario was sweetly sad. But she did realize she had to let him go and he even said it. I do wish that this wasn't the case, they are so sweet and perfect together.

Conner and M'gann: They are back on track and that makes me so happy. Their entire relationship has been a rollercoaster, especially the last few episodes. But they are finally truly forgiving one another and they do truly love each other and want to be together. I need a Conner.

Brion and Violet: Okay, if there had been more of them even a little in the last 3 episodes, even a little more during the whole season, this might not have been as painful. Who am I kidding. This hurt like hell. They are finally together and happy after all the ups and downs, and then Delamb ruins everything and the ambassador. You can see during the montage, they miss each other. BRION LEAVE YOUR COUNTRY AND BE WITH YOUR TRUE FAMILY! You deserve to be happy and that's with Violet.

'-'

Review time. And I will say this again. Please, include some kind of name, if you are a guest. It is helpful for me so I can keep track of answering reviews. Helps you so you know I answer you. I feel like this sounds mean but also I'm not asking a lot, just a little help would be appreciated. You don't even need to use your real names, just a code or nickname would work or a completely random name, some identification. Please and thank you.

Grays83718: Well Artemis finally got the closure with Wally she needed so her back last season and nearly 3 years for her. Conner with him went back as far as season 1 so like 8 years show time.

Guest 1: 1. Luckily the anti-life equation failed so no one died including Lian. 2. Right about Artemis, and in episode 26 your right about Conner. 3. I think everyone is just tired of the lies and secrets. 4. Not sure about Bart's future, I wonder if they are ever gonna send him back. 5. I would love to see Big Barda and Mister Miracle together in Young Justice, they are so cute. Plus, I realized we didn't see her in episodes 23 and 24. 6. Okay the defiance team sounds kinda cool. What young justice did is reverse things, making Tara stay good and Brion become evil basically. 7. No wedding sadly but at least we didn't get a funeral either. 8. Nope, if anything they all converged.

Guest 2: Luckily Lian didn't die like many assumed so, well that didn't make anyone go insane or kill.

Guest 3: Apologies for not speculating on the info for the last three, got super busy.

Guest 4: 1. Agreed, at least we have a chance at it. 2. Seems like secrets here are either completely in the dark or everyone just about knows, it makes no sense. Glad Tara is alive as well. 3. Brion's reaction may not have been the best, but he is a man of action and often acts more with his heart then head. Definitely a surprise. 4. One got taken down a peg but another still looms. 5. Funny joke I admit. Love the rainbow she gets. 6. It indeed did happen, but, super brief indeed. 7. Jeff being leader is probably a fabulous move and can't wait to see how it goes. 8. I would honestly love a spin off of Legion of Super heroes. I loved the cartoon from 10 years ago and so want to see more of it in media. I do hope they get a spin off or at least are indeed in 4, don't think they would tease it and not include it.

Guest 5: I will speculate season 4 as I learn more news or come up with ideas, I plan to post a theory thing of sorts during the weekend. And I have speculations sorta throughout this but also not, I may speculate whenever I please thank you very much. (Not trying to be rude but it's true and 1 am when I'm doing this and I have to wake up for school in 5 hours, less even.)

Guest 6: Same, or, maybe true love's kiss. A girl can dream.

'-'

This series won't end. I will continue to speculate for Young Justice as long as it airs. I did say I will share ideas and theories and such as time progresses with new info or thoughts. I have a long weekend and plan to post my speculation for my favorite category: SHIPS! Submit any ships you would like me to speculate on and I will be more than happy to. Also, note, I am writing an original story called "Star Guild Chronicles" that I would really appreciate you guys checking out, it is on wattpad and ao3, I am phantomwolfblue on both and I have a tumblr for it called "Star-Guild-Chronicles" and art is on my instagram g.u.a.r.d.i.a.n.s8. I will be super appreciative if you guys check it out, means a lot to me. Until next time, have a crash day.


End file.
